Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Gold Age
by DavidTCE
Summary: Kenji Hikarashi is a young boy, and the leader of a dueling club. How will he wind up with the CPUs? I am totally not discussing plot here.
1. Chapter 1

It's quite a beautiful day in Planeptune as I stroll down the sidewalk. I was on my way to the Greenhill Academy that taught skills we would need to know to get into the game industry, medical field or security field. It was a nice place, and I had been there for ten years now. It supplied dorm rooms that were on the other side of the campus, but I had made a quick grocery stop on the way. Checking my bags, I found a few containers of pudding. They were heavily promoted by Purple Heart. 5 credits a cup. I found the bag of corn nuts I had bought for a friend. I also spotted my personal console I customized to play Planeptune games and surf the web. I walked into the boy's dorms and checked into my room. Placing the groceries down and grabbing three bags of corn nuts, I continued to walk to my classes. Once again stepping into the warm crisp morning air, I breathed in the smell of… very strong perfume. I turned to see a familiar face. Heather Kikimora, the Almighty was staring me down. Her hair was in a braid, and she wore the female school uniform- purple uniform with a dark colored skirt. She added purple thigh highs, a staple to the popular girl. Her eyes narrowed and she held out her hand. "Corn nuts?" I sheepishly held out the bag. She snatched it and grinned. "Thanks, Sensei." Her friends swarmed me. One was Heather Kazoku. She was _loaded_. Her dad was the CEO of Basilicom. The other was Heather Azuki. No discernable personas, but her dad _did_ pay for implants. I gave both bags of Corn Nuts up to them. They all walked off. Continuing the walk to my classes, I realized I had five minutes to make it to Programming. I took off, running in the direction of said building. A girl rounded the corner. Unable to stop, I slammed right into her.

It took me a second, but when I did recover, I discovered that one of my hands was fully latched onto the student council president's chest. I had five seconds to explain myself, otherwise I would be slapped out of existence. "I-I-It's not what it looks like!" I winced, bracing myself. She softly giggled. "You are so cute when you're embarrassed." She replied. I let out a sigh of relief. We got up and walked to the programming room. When we got in, I was startled to see one of my idols- Histoire. Her hair was a light purple, and she wore something identical to the teacher uniform, but she had a necklace with the letter N etched into it. As I sat down, I was prepared. For me, listening to one of her lectures was soothing, especially if it was about programming. I always understood what she said. Her voice always seemed to melt away all the anxiety and stress. It must feel awesome when you are face-to—face with the Oracle herself. Histoire circled the room as she began- "Welcome. For those who do not know me, I am Histoire, the oracle of Planeptune. She went on. "For our first lesson together, we will be going through a virtual reality course. It will take a good five hours, and I am sure you will enjoy it." She flipped the rotating chalkboard revealing what looked like a battle plan. She looked at us. "We will be playing an example game. It is about an alien attack…." As she went on, I heard somebody behind me. He said, "Would it be legal if I took a picture under her skirt?" I was not in the mood. "Be quiet, dude. Histoire's trying, okay?" I snapped. Said girl stopped and calmly asked, "Is there something you want to add, Mr. Kenji?" I shook my head. "No, ma'am. Just a little anxious to get up here and whoop ET's ass, that's all." I heard snickering. Even Histoire giggled a bit. "You will get your chance. I can guarantee that." She responded. "Everyone put on your headsets. I'll boot up the program." I put them on. I waited for the screen to say, READY PLAYER ONE. When it did, I leaned back, closed my eyes and said, "Link start!"

I was immersed in the world of Virtual Reality almost immediately. I was in the cockpit of an F-16 Advanced. I looked around and saw multiple fighter jets flying by each side of me. I heard Histoire over the radio. "An alien warship has descended over Planeptune! Fire at will." I nodded. "Roger." I checked who I was. Words on the window read Eagle 1. So therefore, I said, "Eagle One, fox one." I fired a missile at the warship. I heard a hubbub as other pilots followed suit. The missiles exploded, but I saw waves of energy spreading out from where each missile hit. The radar reported, Negative Impact. I got on the radio. "That is an NI. Negative impact." I switched to energy weapons. I hit the ship with a storm of energy bullets. Explosions blossomed on the surface of the ship. "Direct hit! All fighters, switch to energy weapons." I ordered. One of the leaders said, "No activity from the enemy so far." I shook my head. "Be careful of what you wish for. "I replied. Another said, "We are in range! Bombers, prepare to launch photon rays!" Immediately guns started popping up on the enemy ship. "You just HAD to jinx us!" I yelled. Immediately the sky turned into hell. Three bombers were automatically hit by laser fire. Distorted screams hit the radio as I watched the bombers drop like flies. I saw a few hundred alien fighters pop out of the alien mothership. I began hitting the fighters with blaster bolts, two bolts were enough to put down each one. I continued to fly towards the enemy mothership. My crew protected me as I flew towards the enemy ship. "Three minutes left." I reported. If we ran out of time, Planeptune would probably burst into flame. Suddenly the mothership was not taking any damage from energy weapons. Soon I was the only bomber left. I tried again with the missiles. "Eagle one, fox two."

This time, the missile hit its target. "Switch to normal weapons!" I ordered again. "Eagle One, Dropping bombs." I clicked the bomb release button. The radar reported, Malfunction! I repeated. "Eagle One, Dropping bombs." No dice. "It's stuck." I heard groans over the radio. "It won't drop!" I looked at the screen. "Well, I will say the words of my great-grandfather…" I slammed hard onto the fusion drive as I screamed, "LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKENS!" I heard one of the Heathers. "What is he doing?" I flew up to the opening main weapon of the alien ship and before I slammed into the core, I said, "Hello boys. I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK- "The screen cut to black, and it reported, You Are Dead. I was switched to Spectator Mode. The mothership seemed to shudder. Suddenly it burst into a huge fireball. The screen reported, Congratulations! I heard cheering as the screen popped up. The simulation cut out. I took off the headset and grinned. It was quite a surprise when I realized I was face-to-face with Purple Heart. "Nice save." She said. Histoire growled. "Get out of here! This is my class!" Purple Heart kissed me on the cheek and frowned. "Aw, you're no fun, Histy." Purple Heart winked at me and pranced out. "Daaaaamn, dude!" The boy behind me was open mouthed. Histoire pointed to the screen. "This is the program you will use to code your very own game. Take care not to…" Histy went on with her lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours, the bell rang. Histoire shrugged. "That's the bell. See you tomorrow." I stayed around a bit afterwards. Histoire sat down to read. She looked up and realized I was still there. "_Mr. Kenji!_" she exclaimed. I got up. "I apologize, but I have something to ask you." Histoire grinned. "Ask away, ask away." I asked what I'm pretty sure you all want to know. "Is Sarah Kinsley Purple Hea- "Histoire zipped towards me and covered my mouth. "Shhhh! I'm trying to keep Purple Heart incognito here!" She leaned to my ear. "Yes. Sarah Kinsley is Purple Heart. Her true human name is Neptune. I assigned her to keep tabs on students." Histoire backed off. "Actually, I don't really know why I'm keeping her incognito, she is leaving tomorrow anyways." She froze, as if realizing something. "Wait a minute. _What the hell are you still doing here?!_" I was startled. "Huh?" She went on. "_You are supposed to be at the dueling club!_" I tried to answer. "But- "

"No buts! Go! **GO NOW!**" Suddenly I was flung down the hall, out of the building, and all the way to the arena. My backpack was slung over my shoulder. I walked in. I grabbed my katana. I was the master at these types of weapons. II walked into the stadium. Immediately I was being stared down by all my students. I looked at Sarah and said, "I have a request." She looked up and replied, "Yeah?" I pointed at her. "Sarah Kinsley, I challenge you to a duel. Or, should I say Purple Heart?" Chatter started around us. Sarah clapped slowly. "Guilty as charged. How'd you know?" I pointed at her face. "You are the only one in the school who has purely light purple eyes." She grinned. "Now just so you know, I do NOT play to fight fair…" One bright flash of light later, and there stood Purple Heart. "I play to win."

I shrugged. 'Nice. I hope this will be a good duel." She stared me down. She was waiting for me to make the first move. I stared her down with the same intensity. The first one who moves typically loses. Anyone who knew how to duel knew this. I pulled out my sword. Purple Heart pounced and swung her sword at me. I was quick to block the blade with my own. Purple Heart grinned. "Impressive." She swung at me again. And again. I blocked each strike with rapid succession. Eventually, she began to be a little hastier with her strikes. Seeing an opening, I landed a punch on her jaw. She stumbled a bit, allowing me time to recover. She recovered and aimed a kick at my face. I dodged and kicked her other leg, knocking her off-balance. She recovered quicker and she sliced like crazy. Unable to catch her blade, I realized I needed to finish the fight quickly. She hit me with the handle of her sword, and I was dizzy. With the balance I had, I took the handle of my sword and slammed it into her rear. "I know this is not very effective, but-" Purple Heart fell over, clutching her butt as her face turned a bright red.

"Ngh…. Holey crap, that _hurt._" She whispered. I fell over as my strength left me. I smiled softly as Purple Heart shifted back into her brunette self. She grinned. "See you later." She walked off. I watched her prance out of the arena. Sheathing my blade, I stood up. The Heathers swarmed me. Kikimora spoke first. "You can't deny it. You were totally flirting with death right there." Azuki spoke up next. "What about security systems?" Kikimora glared at Azuki and snarled, "Shut up, Heather." Azuki looked away dismissively and replied, "Sorry, Heather." Kikimora smiled. "See you later, Sensei." I nodded in response. I watched them walk off. I decided very quickly to catch up with Stacey. She was a girl I had found in an old cardboard box. She was the same age as I was- twenty. I went into my dorm, collected the pudding and walked back out. I spotted a pair of red sneakers. They were just lying in an old bush. I picked them up, swapping them for my blue ones. I put the blue ones in my bag. I started to run in them. I realized, is it me, or does it feel like I'm going a little more than fifty miles per hour? I stopped, skidding for a few feet before I came to a complete stop. A cop car had pulled up beside me. The cop got out and rubbed his eyes. Wordlessly he showed me the speedometer and it read, 75 MPH.

No wonder I thought I was going fast… I broke the speed limit on foot! He told me, "Go on ahead." I continued to run towards the village. I stopped at the village, but I was not lucky this time. I went flying and crashed into my neighbor's garbage can. Rubbish flew everywhere. But he was too preoccupied with his video games to notice. I walked inside my shed. I had half of it built to be a repair shop and half to be Stacey's home. She was not in the shed. I checked the house. My dad was busy doing dishes. No Stacey. I knew she didn't know how to get into the basement- I didn't even know how to get in! I checked anyways. The seal on the door was broken. The door was ajar as well. How did she break the seal rumored to be created by Gold Heart, the leader of the fabled Fifth Nation? I creaked the door open and stepped inside. I felt cold. I walked down the staircase that seemed to go lower and lower.

I saw Stacey standing by a giant bookshelf, with a blank look on her face. I walked closer. "Stacey? What's wrong?" She looked at me. She looked sad, but happy at the same time. She smiled softly. "I no longer go by that name." I was confused. "What are you- "She continued to stare me down. "My true name is Mega Drive. I was resurrected by a warlord to do his bidding. Now I remember. I was humiliated and executed for killing Gold Heart. He was the only male CPU. His nation collapsed soon after my defeat. But I hunger for revenge… Ha…ha…ha…" she began to twitch. I tried to stop her. "This is crazy. Snap out of- "She pushed me aside. It took me a second to recover, but I chased her up the stairs. When I came to the shed, I noticed that all thee doors were shut. I opened a door and stepped outside… and stopped. The entire town was ablaze. I stumbled through the streets as I saw things- the dismembered corpses of my neighbors… the townsfolk. I could not believe what I was seeing. I rounded a corner. Stacey had two soldiers attacking her. She cut each of them down without hesitation. She looked at me with a blank expression. She slowly walked towards the hill. I chased her to the hill.

When I was near the top, I saw my sister huddled next to a body. Dad. She slowly got up, reaching for my father's sword. She ran at Stacey. "**DAMN** **YOU, YOU BITCH!**" Without hesitation, Stacey sliced her sword. Stacey must have been gentler, because there was no blood- my sister was just flung backwards. She tumbled down the hill. I picked her up and carried her to one of the mattresses near the one house that was still mediocrely standing. I whispered, "Wait here." I took out my sword and ran up the mountain again. I stammered. "What… the fuck have you done?" She stared back. "How about you lie down and die like a good dog?" I did not back off. "I respected you… I cared about you…but… Damn you!" I ran at her, sword raised, my rage boiling over. All it took was a clean slice. With that, I could no longer feel my hand. It landed on the ground with a soft plop. Pain and blood blossomed from the incision that had slashed across my chest. Stacey looked sad. "It didn't have to end like this, you know. You could have just surrendered, and you would have been my bride." I growled. "You make me sick." I slammed my body into her. She shrieked as she tumbled down the steep slope of the cliff face. I felt cold as shock grasped me. I collapsed.

But instead of losing consciousness, I remained in a paralyzed state. I heard the soft _thump _of boots meeting earth, and I could hear the eerie sound of a motorcycle. I heard a voice I had heard before. "Over here! A survivor!" It sounded like one of the Basilicom aides… IF? I heard the footsteps get louder and louder as whoever it was rushed to my side. It was indeed IF, with a panicked expression. "Shit! He's losing a lot of blood! Get a gurney!" Within seconds, I saw another person- Purple Heart. She came to my side. "This is the boy I've been telling you about. He's the one who beat me in the duel." The two chatted for a bit, then their gazes rested on me again. As if sensing my consciousness, Purple Heart rested her hand on my forehead. "Listen, Kenji. We are taking you back to HQ. Compa will take care of your wounds there. Now sleep." Something in my brain clicked, and I slowly faded into the darkness. I let it swallow me.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly waded into consciousness. I first felt the warmth. Someone had tucked me into some bedding. I heard soft beeping. I slowly turned my head to the side and slowly opened my eyes. Histoire was right at my side, staring at me. I jolted upright and yelped. The beeping got quicker and Histoire shrieked. The door shot open. A peach haired girl stood at the entrance. "What happened?" She asked frantically. Histoire looked at her. "Compa, Kenji's awake." The girl seemed to relax. She walked off. I turned to Histy. "What happened? And… Why are you smaller and floating on a book?" I asked. She sighed. "You have been out for two months. You fell into a small coma. Everyone has been stressing about you." She explained. "Everyone has been wanting to see you. The press has been on my ass for a while now. They have been trying to get to you since the day after the incident. The only thing that was keeping them at bay was me telling them you were in a coma. Anyways, you might want to get up. IF and the other CPUs want to meet you on the balcony. I'll walk you there." She got me to an elevator that was located on the far side of the hallway. "Oh, by the way, this is what I look like when I'm not in incognito. No human except you and IF have seen my true form." She guided me inside, then hit the button that said, Garden Balcony.

Eventually the elevator doors opened, and I was greeted by IF. She grinned upon seeing me. "Guys, Kenji's alive." Heads turned. I slowly surveyed the room. There were six girls, counting IF and Histoire. The other four I had no clue about. One was decked in purple. She was busy eating a cup of pudding. Another enjoyed black as a signature color. The most mature-looking favored green as a primary color. The last one liked staying in white. I then started to notice nametags on each, located on each girl's chest, on their left breasts. The first wore a nametag that read _Neptune_, the second wore one that read _Noire,_ the third wore a tag that read _Vert,_ and the last one wore a plate that read _Blanc. _Neptune whispered to Vert, which I overheard. "_Vert, does he prefer my breasts or yours?_" Said Neptune. "_He prefers mine._" Vert replied. "_No freaking way! He stared at mine longer._" I cleared my throat. "Something you want to say? Neptune? Vert?" I got a perfect harmony of, "Nope!" from both. I heard the elevator ding again, and a girl popped out of the doorway. She looked more like she was preparing for bed, and less like she was going to a welcoming committee. But she did have a nametag that read _Plutia_, at least. She yawned. "You're awake. Yay." She walked over and sat down next to Neptune. I spoke up. "So, how have you guys been?" Histoire spoke up first. "You are the first boy we have been able to actually hang out with." Compa was stepping out of the elevator. She spoke up next. "All of the other boys that we have met either are evil, or they like to molest children." I had to chuckle a little. "Now, for more important matters." Vert stated as she yanked me over to where she was sitting. As I sat down next to her, she pressed herself against me. "What is your combat experience?" I shrugged. "I _was _the leader of the dueling club. I can catch swords with ease." I sensed a disturbance in the air. I whipped my hand in that direction, catching a tea cup. I looked over. Noire had accidentally knocked her tea off the table. The dish looked expensive, as well. The tea spilled onto the floor anyway, but that was inevitable. Noire blushed as I handed her the china. She quickly told me "Thanks." I nodded. Compa handed me a can of Bloxy Cola that I had ordered from Leanbox. It was an item for dedicated Roblox fans. Neptune sighed. "Geez. Where is Nepgear? I told her to be here a half hour ago." I took a quick sip of my soda. Putting it down, I sighed. Then I noticed Noire must have mistaken the_ thunk_ of the metal can to be her tea refill. She sipped from it. I cleared my throat. "Um, Noire?" I asked. "I can tell you one thing." Said girl did not even look up before asking, "Hmm? What's that?"

"That's my soda you're drinking." She set it down. "Yeah? So?" she asked, confused. Plutia stepped in. "You just gave him an indirect kiss." Noire stammered. "Ummm…. ummmm…." Her face screwed up as she let out a scream. She aimed a slap at me. "Wait a minute!" I yelled. I let her hit me, even though I had enough time to dodge. I wish I hadn't. I yelped as pain seared through my face. It really stung. I quickly recovered, pressing the can of Bloxy Cola to my face, which was still ice cold. "Oof. That hurt." Compa ran to get an ice pack. Neptune shook her head. "And the male protag gets slapped. What a shocker." She mumbled. Plutia smirked. I said nothing. I just shot her a look. I looked back to the others. "Anyways, who is this Nepgear you spoke of earlier, Neptune?" I got a response from Blanc, who had been silent for most of the conversation. "She is Neptune's sister. She was supposed to be here a while ago, but she hasn't shown." I shrugged. "Want me to go check on her?" Blanc looked at me with a confused expression, as if not knowing how to respond to such a request. Then she shrugged. "Eh. Should be fine." I turned to Histoire. She nodded. "7th floor, 5th room to the right." I went into the elevator. Hitting the Floor 7 button, I waited patiently as I noticed the music that was playing was the same music that was used in the first stage of Wily's Castle in Mega Man 2. It did not take long for me to hit the seventh floor, since it was two floors down from the balcony. I walked down the hall until I came to a room with NEPGEAR on the front of it. I softly knocked. "Nepgear? You in there?" Nothing. I knocked again, this time a little louder. Still nothing. Was she even in there? I gently opened the door…

Good news? I found Nepgear. Bad news was that I had walked in on her while she was in nothing but her underwear and bra. I froze for a second. Nepgear was blushing furiously, sitting in the middle of the bed. I quickly stepped out and shut the door behind me. She growled at me from the other side of the door. "Dummy! Didn't your mother tell you to knock?!" she scolded. I wanted to tell her that I did knock, but that would not help me. "Sorry." I apologized. "You okay? The others are waiting for you." I heard the door open. Then a blinding pain shot through my crotch. I looked down and saw her foot sticking out from between my legs. I collapsed. "Ow…." I moaned in pain. Nepgear gasped. "Sorry! Old habits die hard." I stuck my thumb up. "That's fine…That's…. perfectly fine…" Now the bruise on my face hurt less than the fire in my crotch. But the ice pack was useless for internal pain. Nepgear put her hand on my shoulder. The pain in both my face and legs ebbed away as she healed me. She removed her hand as the pain went away. "Sorry about that. I will just get changed." "I did not even turn around. "Let me get this straight- you are still standing in your underwear?" She shut the door. She did not come out for a while. Eventually she did come out. She was wearing a purple dress. She blushed. "What do you think? Do I look good?" she asked. I gave her a onceover. I answered. "_Tres bien, _Nepgear_._" I said in French. She blushed even more. "Oh geez…" She shifted on the spot. "So, let's head to the balcony?" I led her to the elevator. "Ladies first." She blushed even more and stepped into the elevator. I joined her afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

When we reached the balcony, I heard a whistle as Nepgear stepped out. "Whoa! I didn't expect you to take it that seriously!" spoke a shocked Histoire. IF grinned. "You're killing it in that dress." Nepgear looked at me, as if expecting a compliment. I stuck to the safe side. "It matches your eyes." I complimented. She blushed again. I felt something hit my arm. I winced as pain shot through what was left of my right arm. Neptune giggled. "You are quite the lady's man." She commented. I sat down next to Vert. "So… Down To business. I do not plan to stay in this building forever. I plan to go out and do some good for the nations." I explained carefully. "And I was wondering if there were any missions available?" Histoire looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. "Excuse me?" she said blankly. "You just got out of the infirmary, and now you want to do a mission? That's the weirdest- "She was cut off by IF, who grinned. "That's what I'm talking about!" she yelled. "Now then. I have been monitoring a small bar on the opposite side of the street from that Neko cafe I visited the other day. This bar is not like any ordinary nightclub. No-ho-ho. This bar offers succubus services to its visitors. Basically, as an, _ahem,_ escort service." She slowly strode around the balcony. "I have the suspicion that the succubi were smuggled illegally into Planeptune, but the only way to know for sure is to bring one of the succubi in from that bar and somehow make her talk. The thing is, they only offer the service to men." Histoire butted in. "Oh, _hell_ no. I am not allowing a succubi to escort Kenji into Headquarters. It would cause a scandal! It would run his reputation into the ground." IF shrugged. "Its simple. We rent a hotel room near the bar, he dresses up as some gaming loser named Ninja, and he remains anonymous." Vert nodded. "Good thinking, IF." IF grabbed me by the arm. I yelped. She grinned. "Come on! I have been working on this sweet gauntlet for a while now!" She pulled me to the elevator and pressed the Floor Level button. As the elevator music droned, I noticed that IF was getting a little close. She looked at me. "Close your eyes." I frowned. "Huh?" She pressed me against the wall. "Just close them." I obeyed. I felt something against my lips. Is she…kissing me? I slowly open my mouth and then something fell into it. It felt cold and tasted of chocolate. What the hell?! I softly bit into it and realized IF had put a chocolate coated cherry in my mouth. She burst out laughing at my shocked expression. "Oh my god! You thought I was going to kiss you! Oh man, I am so taking a pic of that." I heard a click as she took a picture of me.

The elevator hit ground floor. She led me to a small shed on the side of the building. IF led me in. She showed me the gauntlet. It looked like a robotic forearm. It had a console in the middle of it. She looked at me. "This will hurt a little." She attached the gauntlet to my arm, in place of where the prosthetic forearm should have been, squeezing my remaining hand as she pressed a button. I winced as the gauntlet began to automatically string together artificial with genuine. The process was not painless, as the machinery had to cut through two months worth of healing to hook up to my muscles and bones. Nevertheless, I kept quiet. When it finished up, I could move the fingers in the gauntlet. No blood came out, since the gauntlet cut and cauterized at the same time. The pain vanished as the gauntlet relaxed the pain receptors in my arms. I looked back at IF. She looked overjoyed. "Omigod. It worked! Yes!" she cheered. I smiled softly. I felt stronger with the artificial arm on. I punched a nearby log in curiosity. Something that would normally break my fist showed damage upon impact. I looked at the gauntlet. "I like it!" She grinned. "I knew you would. Now I need you to go get changed. The clothing is in the infirmary. Come back when you are done."

Obeying, I came back to ground level after I had changed into the disguise. IF grinned. "I know my taste is good. Let's head out." I followed her to her bike. She looked back at me as she got on. She patted the spot behind her. "This seat is yours." She stated. I sat behind her. She looked back, and before she took off, she yelled, "_Vaminos!"_ As she turned on the engine and slammed on the gas, I felt complete. The bike rounded corner after corner of the busy streets, as we whipped past Game Stops and some Chipotles. Soon she abruptly stopped, and I barely held on from flying off. Iffy smiled. "Here we are. 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Check in and get your room. Then you will have to wait until at least ten o'clock to make your move." IF handed me fifty credits as she explained. "You are free to explore this area of the city, but do not stray too far from your objective location. You are bound to get lost. Good luck." She vanished around a corner as she drove off with her bike. I began to walk to the hotel. I checked in and got my room. I soon found myself walking the streets. I passed by the cafe that the CPUs had told me about.

"What's cracking?" I jumped and turned towards the origin of the voice. A blonde man stood with another guy. The blonde man had a goatee and a beautiful complexion. The other man also had a goatee, and he seemed to have a katana on his back. I noticed the blonde guy and his friend immediately. _Noble and CoryXKenshin._ Noble stood with a frappe from the _La Soleil_. He leaned closer. "I got to tell you something about that bar over there. They offer succubi services." I leaned in closer, playing along. "Keep talking."

Ten o'clock nighttime hit, and the time had come. I approached the nightclub. Walking in, I sat down at one of the many benches. I was soon approached by one of the many succubi. She had long, red hair and freckles, looking young, probably nineteen. She smiled. "Hey stranger. How may I assist you this fine Friday?" she offered. I could sense shyness from her- this was obviously her first customer. I asked for an escort. She blushed. "O-of course." She escorted me out to the street. She laid on my shoulder. Noble looked at me. "That was quick. See ya, dude." I walked to the apartment. As I did, she looked at me. I picked her up and carried her up the stairs and to my room. I sat her down onto the bed. She looked at me. Sighing, she spread her legs as she stretched out onto the bed. "So… where do we start? Do you want an appetizer? A dessert? Or perhaps the main course?" I frowned. "I require information." She frowned. "Info?" I nodded, sitting down next to her. "One. What is your name?" She looked at me like I had a screw loose. "The name tag said Stacey." I shook my head. "Looks like I will have to be a little more drastic." I moved, so that I was on top of her, hands braced on each side of her. Her tail rubbed against my thigh as I did this. She breathed heavily as I put my hand against her cheek, moving up. She looked surprised. "Wow, look at you taking charge. I never thought that you'd-" she began. I plucked one of her hairs. She growled. "Ow!" I got off of her, feeding the hair into the DNA scanner in my glove, and it matched the DNA samples of a missing succubi princess that was believed to be shot and killed at this point.

"Michelle la Belle, Daughter of Baston la Belle and Brendan la Belle. Princess of the tribe. Believed to be dead. I would say that you were smuggled into the country. Is this true?" She seemed to give in. "I was kidnapped as a little girl, they would not violate me, they just forced me to give them frequent hand jobs at the age of six. From then on, I was forced into prostitution." Her voice shook as she continued. "My virginity is still intact, but my soul is not. This is the same for some of the other succubi here. For others-" She broke down, sobbing into my shoulder. I kept silent, allowing her tears to drip freely. When she calmed and separated, I nodded. "Let's see. Multiple accounts of kidnapping, enslavement and child molestation." I nodded. "What I feared. You head on home, and I will come in to arrest the pricks." She looked at me, holding out her hand. I handed over the fifty credits. "Keep the change, if you will please." I laid onto the bed, rolling on my side as I closed my eyes. They opened again as I felt Michelle wrap her arm around me. "Don't you have a curfew?" I asked. Michelle nodded. "I do, but I would just have to give my boss another hand job before I would be allowed to go to bed. I feel safer with you." Her tail wrapped around my gauntlet, and I blushed. I turned over, embracing her. She blushed as I said, "Fine. I'll stay with you tonight." I cuddled with her as we both fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up. The succubi was awake, sitting on the bed next to me. I looked at her. I moved for the phone and called IF. I heard a grumbled "Hello." From the other end. "I got the proof. The manager is in some deep shit." IF perked up. "You're kidding. I'm sending units on the outskirts of the block to assist. I'll send you a cruiser to pick you up." I heard the cruiser pull up. I changed into my combat suit and walked outside with the succubi. I walked towards the cruiser. "I'll drive now." I heard a gun click as the lieutenant pointed his gun at me. "No, you're not, sir." I frowned. "Would you really shoot me?" He grimaced, then lowered his gun. I shrugged as I got in the driver's seat. "Tell them I hit you." I drove off after the succubi got in the passenger seat. I told her, "Are all the succubi in the back of the bar?" She nodded. "They are resting. Why?" As we rounded the corner, I switched her spots. I pointed to the gas and wheel. "Turn the wheel to turn the car. Little at a time. Left foot to go faster. Right to go slower. Ram it into the nightclub window. Forty MPH should get the job done." She started to drive. "Do it." She slammed the car into the window, shrieking, "Shit!" The manager stormed out. "Stacy! What the fuck are you doing?!" I nodded to her. "A little more credit for a job well done." I handed her an envelope full of credits. Then I glared at the manager. The manager looked at me with rage. He pointed at me. "Kill him." He ordered into a radio. I heard gunfire as the manager's men swarmed out from every doorway. As adrenaline pumped through my veins, a broadsword quickly materialized into my hand as the gauntlet condensed molecules in the air into metal. I quickly cut all of them down, leaving only the manager and his advisers. "It's over. You can say goodbye to your perverse desires in prison." The manager grinned. "Not yet." The manager whipped out two katanas as he jumped at me. He was fast with his sword swinging. I was able to block most of his strikes. The duel stretched on and on, with nether one of us being able to inflict damage upon the other. He suddenly yelled, "Final attack! Golden- "I ran up to him and slammed my boot into his defenseless crotch. He screamed in pain and fell over. I frowned. "You were wide open, moron." I shook my head in disappointment. Basilicom forces stormed the building, escorting all the succubi out of the building as they checked for bombs. My sword disintegrated as the molecules turned to normal.

Eventually the special forces (That's the Planeptune CPUs) arrived. Purple Heart spoke up first. "Darn. Missed the fun." The Purple Sister spoke up next. "For your first mission, you handled things well." I shrugged. "Couldn't have done it without you guys." I heard Histy over the radio. "Aw, shucks…" IF spoke up next. "Don't make me blush." Her eyes narrowed and her tone turned deadly. "Seriously. Don't." The CEO of Basilicom approached me. "Take the bounty. You earned it." He handed me a check. It was worth a few thousand credits. I nodded. I looked at the now destroyed storefront. Suddenly I felt something soft against my left arm. I looked over and saw the succubi who had helped me with my mission. "Do you want to go by the cafe later? On the house." I looked at her. "I got to go. Duty calls." She looked sad happy. "Stop by the bar whenever you want. You get a free BJ on me." I looked at her, confused. "What's a BJ?" She grinned. "You'll see what I mean when you stop by." I nodded softly, feeling myself get lifted into the air. I freaked out a little. "Whoa!" Purple Heart rubbed my shoulders. "Relax. I got you." Instantly the anxiety faded. Purple Heart slipped the check into my back pocket and began to fly towards HQ. I looked up at Purple Heart. "Where's Plutia?" She answered the question quickly. "She was conked out on the couch. Histy did not attempt to wake her in fear of making her mad." I frowned. "Histoire is afraid of that kid?" She grimaced. "If Plutie heard you say _that_, you'd see why." I felt my feet touch down onto ground as we landed on the balcony of the headquarters. She shifted back into her human form. Neptune grinned. "Let's go to the hangout area!" She led me to the elevator and pressed the button that said _6__th__ Floor._ The elevator soon reached said floor and Plutia was waiting for us. She looked happy to see us, at least. Her head tilted to the side. "You're back." She sounded calm. I sat next to her. She scooted super close. Neptune sat on my other side. Vert had appeared in the doorway next to Nepgear. Vert grinned. "Nice job with the mission." She pressed herself against me, knocking Plutia off the sofa. Vert blushed. "So, how about we get some frappes at the _La Soleil_? For the occasion." She offered. Neptune pressed up against my other arm. "How about we get some pudding at that gourmet sweet shop?" she counter offered. Vert pressed herself against me a little more. "My deal is better than Neptune's." Neptune frowned. "Vert, you're seducing him with those things!" She squeezed against me. Vert chuckled. "Sweetie, if you were any closer to Kenji, you'd be wearing him." I was simply smiling as the two bickered. The door into Histoire's bedroom/office opened then quickly slammed shut. There was dead silence for what felt like hours. Then, finally the door opened again, and Histoire was wearing a simple T-shirt and shorts. She was blushing madly. "O-oh. You're back." She stammered. I was confused. "Where did your Oracle uniform go?" (She referred her outfit as her uniform) She shook her head. "I spilled coffee on it. It's in the wash." I shook my head. "That's tough." Histy floats over and lands next to me, as Vert is pushed gently to the side. She looks up at me, blushing. "I want to teach you about _dating._" She turned to me. I was handed a Bloxy Cola to go with my dinner of literature and lecture. Suddenly a thought hit me. Five minutes into the lecture, she paused. "Is there something you want to say, Kenji?" I nodded. "Well, I was wondering, if you want to teach me about dating, then why don't I take you out on one?" Histoire looked puzzled. "Take me out on what?" she asked. I sighed. "I'm going to go out on a limb here. Why don't I take you out on a _date?_" I heard sputtering as Noire spit out her tea. I heard coughing as IF had a little soda go down the wrong pipe. Neptune looked shocked. "Did. You just. Ask Histy. On a date?"

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Histoire was blushing furiously as she shuffled nervously. I seemed to have gotten the full attention of Plutia, who was now leaning up against me. "The plot thickens." Said Neptune, who resided on the recliner. Histy looked up at me. "Where would we go?" I thought for a moment. "The World Chronicle?" She looked up at me in shock. "You'd really take me there?" The World Chronicle is the attraction of Lastation. Once every ten years, the four chronicles come together to add their records to the history books. This event is called Comicon. I nodded. "Yes." Neptune shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped. Oh well." Noire butted in. "I could take you both there since I need to go back there to finish my work." I nodded. She pointed to the elevator. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

When we reached the balcony, Noire turned to us. "Well, let me just transform real quick." She suddenly jumped off the side of the building. I watched in horror as she dropped. Suddenly I started hearing the roar of a jet engine. I watched as a black jet fighter rose high enough to reach. Histoire groaned. "You know I hate flying in jets, right? It makes me feel claustrophobic." The jet itself seemed to speak. "I am Black Heart." I climbed into the set-up cockpit of the fighter. Histoire hopped in as well. The hatch closed, and Black Heart's voice echoed through the cockpit. "Off we go." The fighter zipped towards the horizon, and my breath was taken from me.

Soon, we were flying into Lastation. It was heavily different from Planeptune, with a more military base feel, and it was black. Noire flew into the courtyard of the main building, shifting back as we landed. Noire didn't seem to realize that it was still a big drop from the cockpit, so I fell that far. Histoire floated down, having already shifted into her human form. She was lucky. I noticed a girl that was walking up to me. She had an outfit that made her look like a walking PlayStation Portable. She also looked like a younger version of Noire. She looked at me, looking a little irritated. "Question. How'd you get here?" she asked. I shrugged. "Noire brought me." Then I said, "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." I turned around to reach Noire. The girl stopped me. "You didn't just quote Gandhi and walk away, excuse me." I looked back at her. "I didn't throw it." Most people from the surrounding crowd laughed as the girl's jaw dropped. I walked towards Histoire.

"Hey, sweetheart!" A guy wrapped his sweaty arm around me. His tag read, Markiplier. "What'd your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Lastation?" Laughter. Another man wrapped his arm around me. His nametag read Jackscepticeye. "Hey, my friend here asked you a question." He said loudly. "Hey, Mark, doesn't Lastation have a 'No Fags allowed' Rule?" I paused and replied, "They must have open-doors for _assholes"._ There was a silence. Then Mark snarled, "_Hold his arms." _I wrestled out of Jack's grip and shoved him. Dodging Mark's punch, I drove my foot into his crotch. I turned around and punched Jack. I dodged a punch from Markiplier. I grabbed his head and slammed mine into it repeatedly. At the end, both fell to the ground.

I stood over the two as they got up and ran away. Noire tapped her foot impatiently. I quickly rejoined Histoire, who looked shocked. The girl quickly put on a name tag that read _Uni. _She nodded to me, playfully sticking her tongue out at me. She went with Noire into the Lastation HQ. I felt a sharp tug on my sleeve. Histoire looked a bit confused. "So, are we going to the library, or what?" she asked. I nodded. We walked towards the street, walking past vendors. We soon reached the library. As we walked in, my breath was taken away by the giant bookshelves that stood parallel to each other. As I walked, admiring the art on the walls, I bumped into someone. "Sorry, I just- "The man I bumped into turned around. He was a tall man, with a jumpsuit and wing suit. His name tag read-  
"Rico Rodriguez." He nodded. I shrugged. "Nice meeting you, but I kinda have a date, so, sorry." He softly smiled. "No no, senior. It's fine." I quickly snapped a pic with him, then went on my way. "Some advice- "he called. "Don't fuck with a scorpion unless you're prepared to get stung!" As I walked with Histoire, she looked from side to side, admiring the books that lined the shelves. For reference, the nonfiction books were color-coded to signal which nation it was about. Green books held Leanbox history, while purple ones held the secrets of Planeptune. It was not long until we ran into someone else: "Noble? How'd you get here?" He shrugged. "Don't mind me, I'm just ending up in situations with the male protagonist, nothing much." I noticed the girl he was with. It was Akidearest, and she was the only resident in any of the nations that could not wear pants, meaning there was a crowd of weeaboos following her. "So… I will see you guys later?" Akidearest shrugged. "Maybe?" I continued the date with Histoire. Now we could finally talk. "So… You like?" I asked. Histoire looked at me as if I had asked her if Neptune loved pudding. "I love this place." We sat down at one of the many tables. She looked overjoyed. She quickly picked up a book with a black cover. It read, _Hyperdevotion Noire_. She looked at it, suddenly annoyed. "I _told_ Noire that books about other dimensions do not belong on the Hyperdimension shelf!" she said angrily. Her anger vanished suddenly as she turned to me. "So, how's your day?" I looked at her, confused. "Pretty good." She looked pleased.

We continued to chat for a bit, then I asked her if she wanted some bubble tea. She quickly agreed. So, we both walked down the street, admiring the artwork that lined the walls. We soon stopped by a stand that sold bubble tea and I bought two. We continued to explore the city as we drank the delicious tea. Promotional posters were stuck to windows everywhere. _Just Cause 4_ and _Resident Evil 2_ must be popular. You could easily extend your Lastation Plus subscription anywhere. You just needed to scan your card and pay ten to fifty credits to extend the subscription. If you didn't, your card would get repossessed, and you would no longer be able to play online games. Tough luck. I looked at Histoire. "Noire is serious about selling games, isn't she?" Histy shrugged. "No kidding. The Lastation 4 came out a year ago." She replied. As I walked onto the wooden stairs, I felt them creak, then suddenly snap. I fell through the wooden planks, landing on a girl at the bottom. I got up, and I recognized Noire, looking very annoyed. "Where the hell do you think you're touching?" she snapped. I realized that both of my hands had landed on her chest. Removing them, I apologized briskly. She slapped me anyways. "Ow!" I yelp, a red mark appearing on my cheek. Noire huffed. "I feel much better now." I ask her. "Won't Histy lecture you if she sees you fooling around?" She shrugged. "I'm using my free time, and I'm also keeping an eye out for trouble." She replied. I suddenly realized that my gauntlet was beeping at me. I opened the interface, realizing that it said, _Be on the lookout for a rampant Scorpion Guard. First person to subdue it gets a cash prize. _"Rampant Scorpion Guard?" I asked.  
I heard a sudden crash, as glass shattered, and metal twisted. The Scorpion Guard exploded from a wall, throwing up its tail as it stepped forward. "That's about right." I shrugged as the katana materialized into my hand. This was going to be a tough fight.


	7. Chapter 7

The robot whipped its tail at me, and I jumped out of the way. Suddenly it recoiled into a building as it was hit by a blue laser beam. The Black Sister landed next to me. "Reporting for duty!" she said joyfully. Noire shifted into Black Heart as she groaned. "Take this seriously, Uni." she snapped. The Black Sister nodded. "Right." The robot's machine gun cannons began to rotate as it shredded the ground with bullets. As I dodged, bullets that missed barely sliced my skin. I quickly activated the Adrenaline Boost Drive, which had a five-minute recharge, which instantly began to close the new wounds. Black Heart began striking the robot with her weapon, electricity crackling every time she hit it. The robot smacked her away, and she hit a wall. Instantly I heard the Black Sister charging up a shot. She fired off a shot, which exploded and stunned the robot. It began firing volleys of rockets. "Why'd you have to add rockets?!" I yelled as I dodged like crazy. "I thought it needed the ability to blow stuff up!" yelled Black Heart.

"What kind of half-assed logic is that?!" I snapped. The robot fired more rockets. I got the idea to do something crazy. Black Heart got knocked away again, I ran up to it and punched it. It cracked a camera on it, and it seemed to be having trouble seeing. So, it settled for aiming in our general direction, and firing full auto. Moving quickly, I wrapped the blade of the katana with wire. I ran up to the robot and stabbed the blade into a weak part of its armor. It flailed as it swung pointlessly. Jumping back, I went towards an underground power line that was exposed to the open air, and the hole it resided in was full of water, therefore the water sparked. I yelled out, "Merry Christmas, bitches!" and hurled the other end of the wire into the electrified water. The robot sparked as excess electricity flowed into it, and soon, the battery cells ruptured and-

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Chunks of twisted burning metal flew everywhere, showering the block. The fireball was huge, one that could be seen from a few hundred kilometers. There wasn't much left of the Scorpion Guard afterwards, just an empty shell. Soon people started coming out from the shelters. Noire made short work of labeling the area that the robot damaged off-limits. We returned to the Lastation HQ, and someone was waiting for me. It was the CEO of Basilicom, who smiled softly as I came up to him. "The prize has already been added to your account." he said. I nodded as Noire motioned for me to follow. She took me to the hangar, which held dozens of jet fighters. I already knew what to do. "See you later, Noire." I shouted to her as I picked up Histoire by wrapping my right arm around her waist. "H-hey!" she protested. I ran up to one of the fighters. "I'm taking this one." I stated. I heard a click of a gun. "No, you're not, default boy." I turned to the lieutenant. "Would you really shoot me?" He lowered his pistol when Noire gave him the thumbs-up to allow me to take the fighter. He nodded to me to get in. I put Histoire in the back seat as I hopped in front. The cockpit shut, and the jet was moved to one of the strange machines. As I turned on the engines and they roared, the jet was shot forward and left the bay without warning. I was able to get control of the plane easily. I maneuvered the plane, so it began to head towards Planeptune. Suddenly a voice came over the radio. "This is a no-fly zone! Divert your course or you will be shot down!" I replied with, "This is Lafayette, shooting me down would be a declaration of war, since the Planeptune Oracle is on board this plane." The voice cut out. Then it came back on. "Sending escort. Stand by." Two fighter jets escorted me into the city. Suddenly one of the engines gave out. I called over the Planeptune radio. "Mayday! Mayday! Does anybody respond?!" IF came on a few seconds later. "We see you. Get out of the plane, it's toast." Quickly I pulled on the ejection handle, which ejected me and Histoire out of the plane. The fighter exploded, the self-destruct activating. As the parachutes opened, we looked at each other for a moment. Histoire rolled her eyes. "I'm too old for this shit." She groaned."

It took a while, but we did manage to land onto the Planeptune HQ balcony. We were at once greeted by Neptune, who had been doing her work. Behind her was IF, who looked very happy to see us. IF looked at me. "So, we met, then you gave me a gauntlet. Thanks for that." If frowned. "Don't you remember how we first met?" I shrugged. "We met a few days ago, right?" She looked annoyed. "So, you HAVE forgotten." she snapped. "Don't you remember the incident two years ago? You literally had napkins-" It snapped into my mind. "Oh. That." I looked at the others, who had all sat up to listen. in

So, two years ago, I had gone to a bar in Haneda City over summer break. I had been a young fellow, eighteen at the time, just earning his respect. I had gone to the bar to get myself a girlfriend. I met the student council president there-

"You told us that you met Iffy there!" complained an impatient Neptune. "Relax. I'll get there." I replied.

So, I run into the student council president, who is wearing her armband. I sit next to her. "What's your name?" I asked. She looked at me, not saying anything. "If you don't tell me your name, I'm gonna have to make one up for you." I teased. She sighed. "It's D-Sha." I grinned. "That was the name I was gonna give you!" We chatted for a bit, then a group of boys walks up to me. "Hey, back away from my girl." the head of the group snarls. I did not move. "Relax, cupcake, it was a joke." The head of the group snarled again. "Hey, Default-boy. I don't think you can count. There's three of us and only one of you." I shrugged. "Then I'll get some more guys and it'll be a fair fight." I patted him on the shoulder. He punched me in the jaw, and my head snapped back. The crowd cringed at the blow. "Stop it." D-Sha warned, but my anger boiled over. I threw a punch.

"Stop it!"

The punch hit the second guy, and he fell onto a stool. The third guy charged me, but I hurled him onto a table, causing alcohol to spill everywhere. I threw another punch, but I was knocked into the jukebox, stunning me. "ENOUGH!" shouted D-Sha. I was picked up by the head of the group and pressed against the wall. I had no choice but to take the flurry of punches that he unleashed on me, breaking my nose, and causing me to spit up blood and a tooth. D-Sha tried to pull the guy away from me. "Guys, he's had enough-"

I heard a pretty good whistle, which caught everybody's attention. The head guy let me go, and my knees gave. I coughed. "Outside. All of you. Now." ordered the newcomer. "Yes, ma'am." Replied one of the lieutenants. There was chatter as people started to leave. I was approached by the girl, who held out her hand. "You alright, son?" she asked. I looked up. "Could be better." She helped me up. We chatted for a while, and she treated my wounds, and sent me off with a pat on the back.

"I remember. There were literal napkins sticking out of your nose." IF said. Plutia smirked. "Must have been a big fight." Plutia replied cooly, to which I sarcastically replied, "No shit, really?" The sarcasm made Neppy laugh softly. I shrugged. "I'm tired." I crashed on the sofa a few minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8

Rousing from my slumber, I noticed a girl I had not seen before. The red-haired individual was someone from Basilicom, as she sported blue as a signature color. She grinned smugly as she noticed I had awoken. I looked up at her. "Who are you?" I asked. She giggled. "Call me Falcom, Kenji." she replied. "Everybody else is still asleep. Wanna take a walk with me?" I nodded. "Sure-" I felt something wrap around my left leg. I noticed Plutia, who was glaring at Falcom. "This is my slave." snapped Plutia. I chuckled. "Slave? What kind of rubbish is that?" I replied. Suddenly I felt the familiar heat that came from being near a CPU when they transformed, and then I realized that Plutia was a CPU. She looked a lot like a dominatrix. She grinned at me. "How about we go into the closet? Seems like someone needs to learn their place."

"Huh?" is all I can get out before Plutia drags me down the hall and into a broom closet. She slammed me against a wall. The wind was knocked from me. "Plutie, what the hell?" I ask. She responds by digging her nails into my shoulders. The way she did it made me hiss in pain. "Agh... Fuck! Ow!" She seems to enjoy my suffering, digging her nails in deeper. "Call. Me. Madam. Goddess." she snarls. I am in agony. She should be breaking skin, but she was not. Giving in, I hiss out. "Yes...Madam...Goddess..." She grinned. "Good. Now, your punishment." I am in shock. I did what I wanted her to! I realized that she had tied me to the ceiling by my arms with a rope. She turned me so that I faced the wall. She tugged the back of my shirt up. I hear the snap of a rope. What the- "For starters, you disrespected your mistress." I felt the snap of the whip against my now bare back, causing me to cry out. "You failed to address her properly." Snap. "And you didn't give her any offerings." She whipped me five times. Ten. Twenty. Thirty. By the end of it, my back is on fire. Satisfied, she pulled down my shirt. "How cute..." I fell into unconsciousness.

"Geez, you really took that head on. That looks painful." Falcom was applying cooling salve to the combination of rope burns and bruises on my back. I am pretty sure my mental stability faltered a little bit. Falcom had rescued me from the closet after Plutia had fallen asleep. I heard a voice split the air. "Hey, could you pipe it down, I've got work...at...noon..." Histoire must have seen the bruises on my back, and it sounded like she nearly fainted. She rushed over to me. I tried to turn my head to face her, but the pain that shot through my neck as I did that made me hiss out another "Fuck!" as I looked forward again. "What happened?!" Falcom sighed. "Seems like Kenji was the center of Plutia's rage. I thought that his screaming would wake everyone in Planeptune." Histoire sighed. "Kenji, you have got to stand up for yourself." I tried to stand up, then I sat back down as pain shot through my femurs. It felt like I went through a mill. "I can't even stand..." I hissed. I heard footsteps and the noticeable peeling of aluminum foil as Neptune entered the room. "Ooooh... Wow. I forgot to tell you." she said. "She declared her ownership to you last night." I groaned. "Yeah... I think she broke bones." Neptune shrugged. "It'll feel like that. I heard from Noire that it turns out that Iris Heart knows exactly where to hit to cause the most pain. She loves hearing her victims scream." she replied. "Speaking of which, Sadie is coming down the hall, and she must have realized that you are not in the closet." Can Neptune read minds? Iris snarled at Falcom. "I told you, he's my slave." Falcom went pale. "N-No... Please no, have mercy..." Sadie grinned at her dominance. She turned to Neptune. "Hey, Sadie, maybe you should tell him why-" Sadie snarled. "Dummy. You were supposed to tell him." She turned to me. "Because of your little friend Falcom, you will be severely punished. I hope you like torture." My fear was replaced by another emotion- Rage. It slowly started to build. Neptune must have had enough, because she said to Sadie, "You are taking this too far." Sadie did not take this too well. "Back off, you wannabe protag. He is my slave." Neptune snapped. "Wannabe protag? Bring it on, freak!" Plutia snapped and drew her weapon, and she swung it down upon Neptune. Catching the blade between my hands with the strength I had, I pushed Neptune away. "This is between me and Plutie." I told her. Neptune looked shocked. "But-"

"Maybe I will forgive a little." Sadie chuckled. I turned to Sadie. "Seven o'clock PM. Balcony. Whoever wins has the loser become their servant for eternity." I offered. "May the best swordsperson win." The dominatrix cackled. "How cute. You have no hope of defeating me in a fair duel." she answered. "But I accept." She walked off to her room as I heard her transform back into a human again. Neptune looked at me like I was already dead. "What the hell's up with that look?!" She looked at me. "The thing is, Plutia's right. With your current power, you have no chance of defeating Plutia in a fair duel." she explained. "If she were to lose, she would become a servant to you. She will fight with all her strength to keep herself in control." I shrugged. "Is there anything we can do?" Neptune snapped her fingers. "I got it. Noire has developed the Gear Drive for someone of high importance in Basilicom." she explained. 'If I can convince Iffy to give up the GD, you could use it against Plutia! It would catch her off-guard, giving you an advantage." I nodded. "Great." Neptune shook her head. "The problem is convincing one of the Makers into giving up a 1-million-dollar gadget." she groaned. "IF has been dreaming of getting her hands on it. Once somebody wears it, unless you perform a hundred thousand dollar reset, only that person can use it." I huffed. "I can convince her. She does not need some high-tech equipment to fight. I know she is already pretty strong." Neptune shrugged. "That's the point. She is already strong, so she is a good candidate for it. Unless you outmatch her in strength, too bad, so sad." I ripped off my shirt. "I think I'm pretty strong." Neptune staggered backwards. "Holey shit!" Blood gushed from her nose as she saw my eight-pack. "You could say that. "You are ripped!" she gawked as I put my shirt back on. She grinned as she grabbed my arm. "Perfect!" She dragged me into the elevator. Pressing the Balcony button, she laid back onto the railing as we went up. When we reached the balcony, she quickly transformed. She looked back. She took my hand as she took off from the balcony. Going into flight mode, she flew me to the Basilicom building. We touched down onto the balcony of the building. We were at once greeted by the CEOs daughter. Neptune, ahem, Purple Heart asked the daughter, "Requesting clearance to enter." The daughter looked at Neptune as if she asked for pudding. "But of course. Right this way." We went to the elevator. Purple Heart transformed again into her human form. She looked at me, grinning. I at once asked her, "How'd you know I was trapped in the closet?" Neptune shrugged. "It's my protag ruleset." Neptune pressed the 5th floor button, and we began to descend. As soon as we hit the 5th floor and the doors opened, we heard the angry voice of IF. "What the hell?! Fifteen thousand dollars?! I am not made of money!" I walked down the hall to where IF was and opened the door. IF looked at me in shock. "How'd he get in?" she asked. Neptune appeared in the doorway. I began to say something.  
"I don't want it." IF stated firmly.  
I looked at her in shock. IF tossed the Gear Drive to me. Putting it on, the gear glowed with green energy. IF grinned. "Perfect fit." She said. Neptune smirked. "Activate it. I'm going to come at you with everything I have." I grinned as I said, "Gear Two!" Instantly I felt my muscles firm up as my muscle mass doubled. Neptune started swinging her sword at me. In a matter of minutes, I had my sword near her neck. She sighed. "Touché." She put away her sword, and I said quietly, "Deactivate." My muscle mass returned to normal. IF gave a thumbs-up. "Half second reaction time!" she said. I nodded. I was ready for the duel. I checked my clock. 6:55!? I looked at Neptune. "We have five minutes to make it back to the HQ!" Neptune looked panicked. "Let's go!" Quickly we made it to the balcony. 6:57. Neptune jumped off the balcony and turned into a purple jet. I jumped in quickly and we sped towards the HQ. We got there and I landed on the balcony with Neptune. 7:00. Just in time. Plutia came out, looking at me in satisfaction. "Let's just get this over with." She said in a bored tone. She transformed into Iris Heart, and then she launched herself at me.  
"Gear Two!" I shout as I block Iris' sword with my own. It activated as I attempt to break her defenses down again with a strike. Iris blocks it with ease. I equalized my own defense and offense as we exchanged strikes. Neither of us took damage as we fought. Iris must be realizing that I am not a joke in her eyes. She gets serious as she attacks with everything that she has. I continue to block blows as I try to find an opening in her defense. I return to wearing down her defense by launching a flurry of my own well-planned blows. She seemed to have trouble keeping her defense up, as she was wearing under my assault. She suddenly seemed to boost in strength, getting desperate as she attempted to land a hit. This was a mistake. Within seconds, I find an opening and put my blade right there. Iris froze as she found my blade right against her neck. She collapsed, defeated, as she took in her loss. Dueling rules state that if someone places their sword against their opponent's neck, then the duel is over.  
Iris seemed to look impressed. 'Seems like your little gamble paid off." She commented. I helped her up. She seemed to ponder something. "I was expecting to be upset that I lost… but I feel happy. I found a human who can match my power. Let's improve, then we can duel again…"

I decided to hang out with Plutia for a bit after that….


	9. Chapter 9

As I hung out with Plutia, we suddenly heard a banging on the door. "PBI, OPEN UP!" came the shout. I slowly moved towards the door. Opening it, I got four guns pointed at my head. "Holey shit!" I breathed. The CEO shoved two of them out of the way, shouting. "You morons! I told you that he got it from IF! He didn't steal it." The lieutenant escorted the SWAT team back to the hallway. The CEO frowned. "I ask for you to be my bodyguard for here until the end of a meeting tomorrow." I frowned. "Why's that?" He looked at me. "There was a bombing at the docks. Ten killed, and thirty injured. I have a feeling that there is a national threat. We will have the meeting in Basilicom HQ." I nodded. "Of course." He shrugged. "My aides will be accompanying me." A guy stepped out from behind him. He was recognizable. It was JonTron. Another man stood next to him. Noble. I shrugged. "Alrighty then." Noble nodded. "Let's head out, then. I wanted to take you to that café before the meeting. I preordered a Chocolia cheesecake." This was met by a groan from Histoire. "Just. Stop." Noble chuckled as we made our way to the elevator. Noble decided to crank out another pun. "How about some Vanille- "He flew forward as a dictionary hit him in the back of the head. Histoire snarled, "STOP." Noble shrugged. "Alright then!" We went into the elevator. That's when I noticed B-Sha. She had shown up from Lowee, since Planeptune is good allies with the white nation. When we hit ground level, I saw the ATV first. The CEO guided us all into the vehicle. As I climbed in, I felt the good air conditioning. Noble spoke up first. "I ordered the cheesecake as promised. We will make the pickup before we get to HQ." As we turned a corner, I saw the café that they were talking about. It was a nice little shop, with a good storefront. The sign read _Patisserie La Soleil_. Noble went into the shop, and then I thought- What the hell? I used the café app on my gauntlet to order a cheesecake for Plutia, using my own cash. A few minutes later, Noble came out with two boxes. As he got back into the vehicle, he looked at me. "Any reason you ordered a cheesecake on the dot?" he asked. I shrugged. "I ordered it for Iris Heart." He looked at me. "Huh. I heard that she likes dark chocolate. Good choice." He handed me one of the boxes. I looked at the cheesecake. Perfectly baked. Keeping it safe, I watch as the driver presses on the gas and we continue our journey to Basilicom. When we reach the building, the CEO looked at me. "For now, you have a hotel room with IF. No funny business, okay?" I nodded. When I reached the hotel, I showed the receptionist the pass. She told me, "Fifth floor, room two." I nodded, making my way to the elevator, using the gauntlet to contact Plutia. She appeared in a hologram, looking groggy. She immediately perked up after she realized that she was being called. Her hologram looked at me happily. "Yes, Master?" I looked at her. "Please meet me at the hotel I'm in. Fifth floor, room two." Plutia nodded. "But of course." She answered, beginning to shuffle out of her nightgown. I cleared my throat. "Um, I don't want to go to jail, Plutie." Plutia immediately hung up, and the transmission went dead. I decided to mark the cheesecake as Plutia's. I looked towards the doorway as it opened, and IF must have not heard about the arrangement, because as soon as she came in and saw me, she looked shocked. The shock slowly turned into anger as she shouted, "What the hell?! Who gave you permission to bust into my fucking room?!" I stammered. "I can explain!" Too late. IF began throwing everything in her reach at me. I dodged like crazy, explaining to IF about the arrangement. Finally, she seemed to relax. "Alrighty then." She pointed towards a door. "Shower's right there. The hotel always leaves soap for customers. And don't worry- the gauntlet's water resistant." I nodded as I walked into the washroom. Discarding my clothing, I stepped into the shower and turned it on. It turned on full blast. I didn't mind, and I washed normally. Until I heard a familiar voice. "Is that you, Plutie? I'll be out in a- Wah!" I stared in shock as Iris Heart stood at the opening of the shower. She had managed to wiggle herself out of the leotard, leaving her HDD body completely bare. She looked at me. "I want to clean my master." I shrugged. "Can't I wash myself?" She grimaced. "Or do you want a brush roll to the back of your head?" she hissed. I shook my head. "Okay, fine. You can wash me." I heard her move behind me, and then she pressed herself against my back. She used her body to wash me. Plutia sighed. "So, what is your first order? Anything you want." My mind didn't even need to reel. I answered with, "Be my friend." The unexpected response must have caught her off-guard, because she looked surprised. "I honestly thought you were going to ask for a hand job." I shrugged. "Nah." She nodded as she continued to wash me. Suddenly, the softness against my back vanished as she left, allowing the suds to wash away. Turning off the shower, I dried myself and shuffled into my second set of clothes. Walking out, I realized that Falcom was here. She grinned as I came into the bedroom. IF had cleaned up after her little "incident." I suddenly realized that the girls were giving me evil stares. "Umm, guys?" Plutia spoke up first. "Since we're friends, we can have pillow fights whenever we want to." Once again, all I could get out was a "Huh?" before I got caught in a massive pillow fight. As pillows flew across the room, I realized that the girls would be sitting ducks if I activated the Gear Drive. But, not feeling the need to, I didn't. It felt like I was in the middle of a Carrie. Falcom was in the middle, the poor guidance counselor that is caught in the crossfire and is hit by pillows that miss their target. Soon, I realized it was time to serve the tea. Picking up the jug, I started walking towards the door. The door opened behind me. I was hit by a pillow and I heard a splash. The room went silent. I looked back. Blanc must have been checking on us, and I had accidentally splashed the tea on her. "Hey..." I say sheepishly. "I heard that tea's good for… the complexion?" Blanc's eyes seemed to vanish, with one eye replaced by a red glowing light. She seemed to shake, growling. Then she went off. "**LIGHTS OUT**!" she roared, as she flicked off the lights. We slowly crawled into our respective beds, not saying a word. Then we let unconsciousness reign.


	10. Chapter 10

As I rose from my slumber, I noticed that IF was no longer in her bed. I checked the clock. Six thirty in the morning. I realized that IF must have gotten onto the balcony. Carefully tiptoeing my way around the sleeping girls, daring not to wake any, I made my way to the balcony. Then I heard Blank stir. I froze, shaking in fear. Blanc rolled onto her other side, and continued her slumber. I continued to walk towards the balcony. Slowly opening the door, I stepped into the open air and shut the door behind me.  
"Pretty early, right?" I jumped as I heard IF's voice behind me. I turned around. IF was in her nightgown, which was purple. She shrugged. "Well, we are to stay near or in the Basilicom facility for a full hour once we get there." she said. "We leave at six o'clock noon." I nodded. "Alrighty then." Suddenly I tripped on a stray rock. No, no, no! I landed on IF, who yelped, and we both landed with a thud. I held my breath, staying as quiet as possible. IF started to say something, to which I put my finger to her lips. She shut up and nodded. If I woke Blanc, I wouldn't get to see the light of day. After a full minute of silence, I got off of IF, who got up as well. I realized that the entire bottom portion of her outfit had slid down to her knees. I must have accidentally pulled them down when I fell on her. I turned around. IF whispered, "What's wrong?" I sighed. "Let me be blunt. Your butt's hanging out." I answered. She went silent, and I heard the sliding of cloth. IF turned me around. "IF?" I asked softly. She aimed a slap at me. The sound echoed throughout the house. Oh. Crap. IF froze as she realized what she'd done. The door slammed open, and a very angry Blanc stood in the doorway. I backed away, holding IF close. "W-Wait a sec..." Blanc summoned her hammer as she walked towards us. Panicking, I fired a CPU tranquilizer at Blanc. She let the hammer fall to the ground as she collapsed, and I caught her as she fell. I walked back into the room. I realized that it was 7 o'clock.

"Put me down at once!" I realized that Blanc had reawakened. I set her down, letting her get back on her feet. She looked at me through narrowed eyes, but it seemed like she wasn't in the mood to smash my face in. Blanc shrugged. "I'll wake everyone." she said, walking towards the middle of the room. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Let me." I walked towards the stove. I saw a package near it. It said, _Here is your breakfast. Histy insisted. -Vert. _Opening the package, I found a package of bacon and a skillet. Placing the skillet onto the stovetop, I soon had some bacon sizzling on the stove. As I cooked the bacon, I watched as each of the girls stirred from their slumber. Soon everyone was gathered on the couch, munching on bacon. Blanc grinned. "Good call." she commented. I nodded as I heard a rapping on the door. Opening the door, I was greeted by Noble's girlfriend, Lily, with Noble right behind her. Blanc sighed. "Noire would not have been impressed by bringing your girlfriend to a mission." Noble shrugged. "She insisted." Lily went over to the griddle. She picked up some bacon from the plate next to the skillet. She sniffed it, and then she popped it into her mouth. She sighed, then walked back to Noble's side, pressing herself against him. This is when the girls started perking up. Falcom spoke up first. "So, we have nine-ish hours. How we gonna spend them?" she asked. I shrugged. "Hmmm. We could explore the city a bit." I suggested. Suddenly a girl popped in. She bounced on a yellow alien-like creature. "I think that's a good idea, _nyu_." she replied. C-Sha looked astonished. "How'd she get in?" Broccoli smiled softly. "I came in from the vents, _nyu_." IF finally popped into the room. She had changed into her uniform. She made a b-line for the platter, taking the last piece of bacon. She started to open her mouth to eat the bacon, then she looked towards Broccoli. IF walked towards her. "Here. I'm not really hungry right now." IF offered. Broccoli gave a look of shock. "Um.. You really don't need to do that, _nyu_." began Broccoli. "I insist." IF pressed. Broccoli hesitated, then she seemed to give in, taking the bacon and she started to eat it. She seemed to practically purr as she ate. Noble stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. "So cute.." he commented, staring at Broccoli. Plutia popped in. She looked at me. "Good morning, Kenji." she purred. "Wasn't last night fun?" I nodded. "Yeah, that pillow fight was awesome." I looked at Blanc, who was holding out a phone. She probably almost called the police on me.

_Eight hours later..._

It was almost six o'clock. C-Sha escorted everyone out to the armored cars. The reason that Basilicom was different is because the original Basilicom was bombed a year ago. Fifteen council members were killed, twenty injured. So the Basilicom faculty was moved into one of the military buildings. So basically Planeptune's Basilicom now includes it's security field. C-Sha drove the vehicle. Noble, of course, took his girlfriend. I had to carry Noble's cheesecake. IF drove the other vehicle, escorting the CEO. Soon we arrived at the Basilicom building. As we went in, I noticed the high-rise elevators. The church part of Basilicom was on the top floor. You could take anything but eggplants into the Planeptune church. We had to check in at the security checkpoints, who now relentlessly searched for bombs. We soon got through security, which took a half hour because of the size of our group. C-Sha soon guided us into the elevator, pressing the Level 15 button. As we went up, I heard the familiar tune of the Greenhill Zone from Sonic. Soon the elevator stopped and the doors opened. C-Sha led us to a room, opening the door. We came to a room full of Basilicom representatives. All four members of the Gold Third were here, along with all the Makers. The CPU sat on one end of the table, motioning us to sit down. I sat down next to a girl who looked younger than everyone else. She fashioned red and had a gold dragon around her waist. I would refer to her as Red. IF sat down to my other side. The CEO began the meeting. The lights dimmed as the hologram popped up at the middle of the desk. The CEO sighed. "As you all know, there was an attack at the docks a few days ago, blew a hole in the ground and a ton of our men turn up dead. Intel shows that this attack was commenced by one man- John Harris. He has declared a one-man war against Planeptune, and under no circumstances is he to leave our airspace. You represent the entirety of Planeptune, and in the name of those we lost, _you will run this bastard down._ We will create a perimeter..." I noticed the case the culprit was holding. I turned to Red. "Do you know what's in the case?" I asked. Red shrugged. The CEO paused. "Kenji? You got something to say, then say it. Tomorrow it'll be too late." he said. I sighed. "It's nothing, sir." The CEO didn't buy it. "Spit it out, son. Don't be shy." I gave in. "It seems pretty suspicious, sir. Why would he only attack a simple dock? If he has stronger motives... this could just be the beginning." The CEO frowned. "Beginning of _what, _Kenji?" I leaned forward. "Sir, if he has a connection with Basilicom, he could plan a more sophisticated attack on a target that would cripple our government. Like this very meeting room." He sighed. "You hold a point, but we can't really confirm his location. Now then, we will.." Suddenly, I began to notice the red light seeping into the room from the window. The CEO went silent. I heard the unmistakable sound of a machine gun barrel rotating. I screamed.

"**CLEAR THE ROOM!**" The windows behind me were immediately shredded by gunfire. C-Sha was evacuating the makers out of the room. I heard the CEO shout into a radio. "We need air defense teams at the Basilicom building immediately!" Compa was hit by debris. She cried out as she hit a wall and fell unconscious. IF moved to her aid. "Crap! Compa!" IF scooped up Compa as she ran out of the room. Basilicom soldiers poured into the room, only to be immediately mowed down by machine gun fire. I grabbed one of the dropped rifles and started shooting at the helicopter. Unable to cause damage, I looked towards a panel that read _Fire Hose_. I opened it and tied the fire hose around the gun. I then threw the hose at the helicopter. It got hooked in the engine. The engine easily sucked in the hose. I realized that the helicopter was struggling to keep a good aim. I heard a crack as the panel box came loose from the wall, and it flew towards the helicopter engine. The resulting impact smashed the engine open, and it struggled to stay in flight. I noticed that the man in the cockpit vanished into blue light. The cockpit was empty when the helicopter finally dropped, falling down towards the ground.  
I noticed that the Makers had come back into the room and they were all gathering around a body. Shoving aside Falcom and IF, I realized that the CEO of Basilicom had just been assassinated. I lost my knees as hot tears streamed down my cheeks. I slammed my fist into the floor. "Damn...it!" I shouted, as I mourned my old friend's death. Soon I began to hear sirens as emergency vehicles gathered below. I had failed.


	11. Chapter 11

As I calmed myself, I heard groaning. I turned to the source of the sound, and I saw IF next to Compa. I rushed to Compa's side. The left kneecap of her pants was bloody. IF was shaking, probably hyperventilating. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Iffy, breathe. Breathe." She nodded, calming down, but I could see her worried expression. Taking my attention to Compa, I got a pair of surgical scissors. I cut above the blood spot, and down the back of the pantleg. Removing the cut off section of the pants, I saw what appeared to be a compound fracture. Compa shuddered as I got to work on the injury. The leg had been straightened, so I could work on it easily. Using the cloth that I had removed from Compa's pants, I pressed on the wound, fixing to avoid any more damage. IF moved to hold Compa's hand as I stopped the bleeding, and then I saw a piece of plywood. I shouted, "Hey! Could somebody cut the jagged ends off that piece of plywood right there?" Falcom wordlessly drew her sword and used it to shave off the jagged ends of the piece of plywood. She then handed it to me. I used it to immobilize Compa's injury. Her teeth gritted as I had to pick her leg up to immobilize it. She squeezed IF's hand as I continued work. I then realized that Compa was going pale, tears streaming down her face. It must really hurt. I used my gauntlet to inject a painkiller into her leg. It would numb her leg, but she would not be able to move it for a few hours. She slowly began to relax, and her breathing returned to normal. I bandaged the wound. It turned out that Histoire was at the meeting, and she was suddenly at my side, and she was livid. "Who would do this? Who would fire into a room full of unarmed people?" she ranted. I looked at IF. "Do you have contact with the government?" I asked. She nodded. I replied, "I request that Planeptune and it's surrounding cities be put on lockdown. Put up defenses, prepare for a full on invasion."

She nodded, and she radioed Basilicom this request. Suddenly I heard a loudspeaker. "_Attention! Attention! We have an emergency situation! Please evacuate to the shelters in a calm and orderly fashion!" _Air raid sirens began to blare. IF frowned. "Huh. They normally don't accept requests. What the-" She turned towards the destroyed window and fell silent. Then she said slowly, "Oh... my... God..." I turned towards the window. About twenty airships were flying into Planeptune, and they were bombing parts of Erethisan City and Haneda City. Falcom let out a horrified squeak. "No... This can't be happening... no..." she breathed. I radioed Neptune. "Nep-Nep, you seeing this?" I heard a gasp. "Yeah. This is bad. It seems like a few factions from Lastation and Lowee have declared their independence. They call themselves the Red Nation. They have taken over a third of Gamindustri already. I'm gonna send Nepgear and Peashy to help repel the invaders and protect the city." I nodded. "I'll do what I can here." Neptune hung up, and I focused on my crew. "Plutie, do you have a jet fighter form?" She nodded. I grinned. "Good. Suit up. We are gonna launch a counterstrike against the red fleet's flagship." She nodded. "Aye." Plutia jumped out the shredded window, and I soon heard a jet engine. Her fighter looked like a B-2 bomber, but it looked like a space fighter.

I grinned. "Nice." Iris Heart's voice came from the space bomber. "Anything for my Master." she stated. I looked at one of the walls and spotted two multi-rocket launchers. Picking both of them up, I climbed onto Plutia's fighter. As if knowing what I wanted to do, a platform appeared above the cockpit. I stepped onto the platform as her bomber began to fly towards the red flagship. Iris Heart soon spoke up. "We are in range. Let's light them up!" I fired the rocket launchers. A volley of rockets zoned in on the flagship and struck. I heard metal screech as the explosions ripped through the side of the ship, and the cannon fire from Plutia hit the left wing. I heard multiple explosions as one of the engines ignited into flame. Suddenly Plutia's bomber shook violently. I felt the ground disappear from beneath me. I smacked into the side of the airship, and I was barely able to catch onto the torn metal siding. The gauntlet buzzed as the radio came on, and I heard IF's panicked voice. "Kenji! Are you okay?!" I replied, "I am, surprisingly, alive. Stand by." I heard helicopters whip by, and I heard a cheerful voice. "Excuuuse me! Coming through!" I then took notice to the girl who had hooked to the side of the ship with a pair of bracers. She winked at me. "Good luck!" I used my body to fling myself into the ship.

As I did, a helicopter smashed into the side of the ship, with two angry looking slashes cut into the sides. Not delaying any further, I moved deeper into the ship. As I made my way through the ship, I ran into patrols of red soldiers. I was able to take them down pretty easily. Soon I found myself in a room that looked like the reactor room. I heard a shout. "How'd he get in here?! Deploy the Killachine immediately!" I saw a robot that sped towards me. It didn't make it into the reactor room. It was sucked out through a gash in the airship's hull. I shrugged softly. "That's tough." I suddenly felt electricity surge through my body. I turned around and saw Rei Rights. Suddenly she underwent HDD transformation, and there stood the feared Blue Knight. I pulled out my blade. Rei laughed. "A lowly human like _you _has no hope in defeating me."

I realized that one of the multi-rocket launchers had been hurled into the ship and was lying next to the doorway. Acting fast, I grabbed it and aimed it at Rei. The blue knight took the hit and seemed to stagger. I ran at her. She swept through the smoke and swung her staff at me. We clashed as explosions shook the ship. Rei seemed to never falter as she lashed out at me over and over and over. I took multiple hits. I staggered and she laughed again. "Give it up already. You're wasting my time." she sneered. I huffed out, "Gear Two." As the device activated, I was able to engage Rei more efficiently. She seemed to be getting a little hasty with her strikes. Suddenly, I heard the reactor begin to sizzle. Seeing an opening in Rei's defenses, I knocked her staff out of her hand. The staff flew backwards and into the reactor. I threw a punch in desperation. "W-Wha?" was all Rei could get out before my fist collided into her jaw. She flew out of the airship. I saw an enemy helicopter begin to rise up to the airship. Rei was in the helicopter, and she stuck her tongue out at me as the helicopter flew off. I ran to the gash of the ship and jumped out. I heard a huge explosion behind me as the red flagship broke apart in mid-air. With nothing between me and the open lake, I fell. I hit the water, knocking the air out of me. I swam up to the surface, taking in gulps of air. I looked up and saw a huge fireball. Debris from the flagship rained into the lake. The rest of the red fleet began to retreat as the siege ended. I swam to the shore. I saw a patrol of Planeptune soldiers standing near the shore. As I climbed onto the beach, I got many glances. One of the soldiers shined a flashlight in my face. He asked, "What's your name, son?" I answered,

"Lafayette, aka, Kenji."" He spoke into his radio. "We found him. He's on the north beachhead." Soon I began to hear a jet engine as a purple fighter moved towards the shore. I felt myself get picked up by the girl I had met on the side of the ship. She grinned. "You must be sleepy. I'll take you to HQ you can sleep. Nappy time!" I fell into unconsciousness once again.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked around the classroom as the lesson went on. I looked at the teacher. Then I realized that she looked a lot like Nepgear. I went along with it. The boy next to me had been messing with the teacher all period, harassing her constantly. I was annoying stuff, like him shouting stuff like, "You get paid by your boyfriend to dress up as a whore?" The supervisor asked my teacher if she wanted him removed, but the teacher kept saying no, no matter how bad the insults were. Near the end of the period, she looked like she was going to cry. Suddenly, she walked over to me. Leaning in my ear, she whispered, "_Hit him."_ I grabbed one of the computer monitors, unplugged it, and slammed it into the guy's face. The guy fell on the floor and spit blood onto it. The room went dead quiet for a second. Then the guy's friends moved in on me. The world went black for a minute. When I regained control of myself, I saw the result of my wrath. One of the boys was crumpled on the ground, his arm twisted behind him, obviously broken. Another was clutching his face. Their computer screen was shattered. There was blood everywhere, and the teacher looked like she was about to faint. I was hustled out of the room by one of the supervisors, and I got suspended for fighting. I had a council with the person who funded the school, and it was the first time that I ever saw Purple Heart face-to face. She frowned. "You don't remember anything?" I nodded. "Just like I said. Everything just went black for a minute, and I felt like I lost control of myself." Purple Heart sighed. "Then I will label the incident as accidental. Don't worry. There will not be a court hearing, but I can't do anything about your suspension. I expect to see you next week wearing your best smile." I nodded as I got up to leave. "Thanks, Purple Heart." I shut the door to leave. As I did, I heard Stacey's voice. "Feeling sentimental?" I turned to see her holding a gun. She pressed it against my skull and pulled the trigger .The gunshot rang through my brain.

I jolted upright in the bed, waking up in a cold sweat. I had just relived a memory from my 8th year at the academy. Minus the part about Stacey shooting me in the head. I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder. I heard Nepgear. "Bad dream?" she asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Were you the guest teacher that stayed at the academy for a month during my 8th year?" Nepgear smiled. "Correct. I was one of the people that prevented you from getting expelled." I nodded. "Yeah." I looked towards the other bed. Compa was lying in it. IF was sleeping in the recliner next to the bed. "Are Compa and IF childhood friends?" Nepgear gave a smug expression. "You learn quick." At that moment, I heard a soft whirring noise as Compa raised the back of the bed. IF seemed to stir, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Compa? Something wrong?" she asked. Compa smiled softly. "Lights." she said. The lights turned on, and I had to blink a few times to get used to the light again. Compa looked a lot better than last night. The color had returned to her face, and she looked a lot more comfortable. She seemed to notice that I was awake, and she smiled softly. "Red came to see you last night." I nodded. "Oh, really?" Compa nodded. "Yep. She was worried about you. In fact, she's sleeping in the chair next to you." I looked over. There sat Red, and she was very awake. As soon as I saw her, she pounced onto my stomach, knocking the air out of me. "So, how are you feeling, husband?" I was in disbelief. "H-h-h-husband?!" I got up, knocking Red off the bed. She landed on her feet, looking pretty smug. I slowly walked out of the room, wanting to talk to Histoire. As I stepped out into the hall, I fell flat on my ass. There was a girl on my stomach, looking up at me. I was pretty glad that she didn't end up scratching me with those cat gloves! I got up, annoyed "You really shouldn't tackle people, you know." I scolded. "Are you alright?" She grinned at me. I felt something snake around my ankle. Red's dragon had wrapped around my leg. Then I felt Red press herself up against me. The girl in the bee costume slammed herself up against me as well. "Play with us!" she begged. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

By the time they were done, I was sore all over. Their idea of "playtime" was dueling until only one person remained. Obviously, it got a little too intense and Histoire had to send out Neptune to break it up. Then I got a 5 minute meeting with Histoire about since we were at war, I needed to quit fooling around and get serious. I agreed with her, and I began to organize a recon mission to intercept a fleet of ships from the Red Nation, which included a dreadnaught, that was on it's way to Lastation in an attempt to take down Black Heart. The only way to save Lastation was to stop a recon mission that would transport a stolen armored train into the city in an attempt to blow up Noire's latest project- a huge Siege Dreadnought that was being constructed to assault the Red outposts that were beginning to pop up around the mountain that was in the middle of Gamindustri. If I somehow intercepted the train, the Red Fleet would be vulnerable to a counterattack by the Black Army. I quickly briefed my crew on the mission. "The plan is to stop the train. If we fail to stop it before it reaches the bridge, I can still stop the train. I have a secret plan." Falcom nodded. "That sounds good." Red grinned. "I expect nothing less from my husband." I ignored Red. "Noire only knows about the incoming invasion." I continued. "Uni will be here soon. She will serve as our sniper." As soon as I said that. I heard the door open. There stood Uni. It was obvious that Noire had been conscious of how professional the meeting was, as Uni's hair looked very clean and straight. Uni sat down next to IF. I immediately looked at Uni. "You heard about the mission from your Oracle, correct?" Uni nodded. I grinned. "Good. We will be heading out shortly." I checked my gauntlet. A message on the screen read, _The Skycastle is ready to deploy when you are. -Gamindustri Shipping Co. _I grinned. "As in right now." I corrected. Uni got up, grinning. We all made it to the vehicles.

After ten minutes we were on the Skycastle and airborne. Uni seemed to check the radar a lot. Then she pointed to the screen. "What are those red dots?" IF looked at them. "Those appear to be MIGs." Falcom groaned. "Christ, they took off from one of the red outposts! Those are enemy fighters!" I looked at Uni. "Notify the nearby Lowee squadron." I pointed to a mound of white dots. "Tell them that we need backup as soon as possible." IF radioed to the fighters. "We are under attack by the reds. Requesting assistance!" Soon, I heard Blanc over the radio. "Copy that. A squadron is on it's way to your location now." Uni transformed and climbed up to the roof of the plane. I soon heard energy blasts as Uni unleashed hell upon the enemy forces. I saw a minigun. Picking it up, I climbed up to the roof. I felt warmth as the Black Sister stood back-to-back with me. "Let's do this." she said. Immediately I began firing upon the red fighters. Uni switched gun modes and she began to fire lasers rapidly at approaching red fighters. They began to disperse as many of them burst into flame. Another flew straight towards me. It suddenly burst into flame as a white fighter jet zipped past. It looked like the space variant of the F-35 Lightning II. As the enemy forces disintegrated, we were free to go on our way. Suddenly, I heard glass shatter, then, seconds later, the plane began to nosedive. I heard White Heart's panicked voice. "H-hey! What's wrong?!" IF made it to the cockpit, tossing the pilot to the floor. She managed to level the plane, barely avoiding a crash. I looked at the pilot, turning him over. Broccoli covered her mouth, gagging, her body lurching with each one. Uni opened one of the exits, and Broccoli threw up. The pilot had been instantly killed by machine gun fire. "Whelp, Harold's dead." I sighed. "Let's ditch him for now." Strapping the body into a parachute, I pulled the string as I threw the body out the exit hatch. Falcom watched the body float away. JonTron shrugged. "What can I say? Circle of life, circle of death, eh?" I nodded. "We are free to continue towards the checkpoint."


	13. Chapter 13

The plane soon approached Midgard City Airport. We heard a voice, which was obviously the tower crew. "_Attention! This is a restricted area! Identify yourself or you will be shot down!" _Uni grinned and spoke into the radio, using her HDD voice. "This is the Black Sister, requesting to land at runway B3." There was silence. Then we heard the response. "_You are clear to land, Lady Uni." _Uni maneuvered the Skycastle and soon landed it onto the correct runway. As soon as she taxied it to one of the empty hangars, we saw a patrol of Lastation APCs making their way to the hangar. As I walked out, I saw the squad of SWAT agents. I recognized Jackscepticeye immediately. He bowed to Uni, and the rest of the squad followed suit. "We are here to escort you to the train station as ordered, m'lady." Jack said respectfully. Uni nodded. "Excellent. We shall head that way now." she replied. Jack opened the door of their APC. "By all means." Uni climbed into the vehicle. We opened the back of the Skycastle, retrieving the APCs that were in the cargo bay. I quickly loaded my squad into the APCs, taking control of one. I followed Uni's vehicle as it left the airport. The other APC tagged along. We soon reached the train station. A huge bridge connected Midgard City with Lastation. It was the trade route between the two cities, and the alternative was by air. As soon as I reached the bridge, I began giving orders. "Uni, I need eyes on everything. If you see anything belonging to the reds, you turn it back or you turn it to _ash._" Uni nodded. "I'll head to the planned area." I turned to IF. "You and me will stay on the bridge and guard it. If the Red Army sends another team in, we need to be ready. And Broccoli?" The girl turned to me. I said firmly, "Smash." Broccoli grinned and hopped off. I looked at IF and handed her a pack of metal coins. "Stick these on the supports." I explained. "That will help us a lot."

Within a half hour, IF had stuck the coins onto all of the supports. The Red Army struck at night, so this would give me a time limit. Three girls, tucked into cloaks, slowly walked up to the bridge. As soon as she was by my side, I softly whispered, "Nepgear?" She took off the hood and nodded. "Good. Go ahead and suit up. I need you with Uni." I turned to the other two. "I assume Blanc sent you two?" I asked. The two removed their hoods. Both of them wore fluffy hats. I looked back at Nepgear, and frowned. "Blanc knows that I am planning a battle, not _babysitting,_ right?" I had said that pretty loudly, a little too loudly. I must have spooked them, and the one in the blue outfit sniffled. Fuck. I hated it when I accidentally made a girl cry. "Wait a minute. Please don't cry. I didn't- Huh?" As I said this, the other one ran at me. She aimed a kick at me. It hit me in the jugular. I had to suck in my breath to avoid screaming. I hissed in pain and gave myself a healing serum. The pain ebbed away. I looked at the girl in the blue outfit. I looked into the trees, seeing a fairly ripe peach on one of them. I picked it. "Here." I handed it to the girl in the blue outfit. She mouthed, "Thank you" to me while her sister made an attempt to comfort her. I said quietly, "Sorry for the mix-up. I will have you guys follow Nepgear." I felt something rub my leg for the umpteenth time. I reached down and got ahold of a tail. Attached to it was a black heart with a pink line down the middle of it. I pulled upwards, and a gray creature came up. I knew what it was immediately. I pressed the creature against one of the trees, "Warechu! So you've been spying on us, you little s-" A loud beep covered up the swear word. I got a look from Nepgear. "Since you're near Rom and Ram, any foul language you use will be censored." she explained. I looked at the two. "So, the blue one's Rom, and the pink one's Ram!" I guessed. I got something out of the mouse. "Ugh... Can I go now?" I looked back at Warechu. "No. I'm taking you back to Basilicom for, ahem, _interrogation._" The mouse began to struggle, confidence out the window. "No! Please! Not again!- Wait, I'd be with my sweet Compa!" he said, suddenly gaining confidence. I snarled at him. "For your information, if you put your grimy paws on Compa." I whipped out a machete. "I will f(BEEP)ing neuter you personally." Once again, the mouse's confidence flew out the window. "Nooooooo!" I realized the mouse was making too much noise. I snarled at him, "Shut up!" He went silent. I looked at him. I saw a pink and white striped item in his right hand. I pried it out of his hand and examined the ball. "Huh. Is this your toy? How childish." I dropped the item. Suddenly the ball crumpled, unfolding into... "Nepgear?" She had run off with Rom and Ram. I video called her. She appeared on the screen, whispering to Rom. I cleared my throat. Uni's entire group jumped. Nepgear turned towards the camera. "What do you need?" I flipped the gauntlet camera towards the abandoned garment. "Are these yours?" I looked back at the camera, and Nepgear's entire face was red. "Umm..." Not waiting for her response, I threw the undergarment towards their location. Checking the camera, I saw Uni get up and hand the delivery to Nepgear. "Thanks." she said. She started walking away from the camera, obviously not turning it off.

I turned the screen away and looked into the treetops. I knew that Nepgear wasn't pleased with me seeing her in nothing but her undergarments, she would probably behead me if she knew I had seen her bare ass. I heard a "There!" from Nepgear. "You left the camera on." sighed Uni. I heard Nepgear gasp. "Kenji? Did... you see anything?" asked Nepgear. "I'm not looking until you say it's safe to do so." She sighed. "You can look. I'm covered up now." I looked at the screen. "I saw nothing, I swear." This caused her to giggle. "Neptune was right when she said you were a ladies' man." she replied. I sighed. I looked down at Warechu. He looked up at me. "Can... you at least turn me right-side up? I'm starting to get dizzy." I sighed and turned him right-side up. But I shoved him into one of the APCs and shut the door, making sure to throw in a spare radio. As I locked it, I heard distant gunfire. I realized that the Red Army recon team had arrived. My gauntlet buzzed and I realized I had left my own camera on. I looked at the screen. Nepgear looked more serious. "There seems to be about twenty men, maybe more. The train is armed with railguns. If it enters the city, it will wreck havoc on the dreadnought!" I sighed. "How do we stop it?" Nepgear transformed, and a gun blade materialized into her hands. "We'll try to derail it." she explained. "If something goes wrong, the fate of Lastation will rest on your little gamble." I nodded. I began to hear gunfire as the CPUs began to fire energy blasts at the train. I saw the battle through the gauntlet. Nepgear had strapped her camera to her shoulder. The energy bolts were doing barely any damage to the train's heavy armor. They had four miles to work with. It would take a few minutes for it to reach the bridge, so they would have plenty of time to take out the train. I had to just sit and wait. I looked at IF. "Get into that APC." I said. We climbed into the vehicle. I heard a giggle as Red got into the back of the vehicle. I heard a shriek from Warechu. "NO! Not you again!" Five minutes had passed. Soon, I heard something I had hoped NOT to hear- the train. Nepgear's voice sounded over the radio. "The train got through. Good luck, Kenji." I heard shouting coming from the train. I heard gunfire. Immediately I slammed on the gas as the APC began to go over the bridge. Bullets began to shred the ground around the vehicle. IF shrieked as a stray metal beam knocked off the right side view mirror. The train had begun to go over the bridge with us. I pulled out a detonator and activated it. Did I forget to tell you that the metal coins were bombs? I heard explosions as the bombs started going off. The bridge began to collapse, and the people on the train began to realize what was happening. I slammed on the gas as the bridge crumbled behind us, taking the train with it. I looked at the gauntlet. The train fell into the canyon below. Then it hit.  
I turned on the sound blockers as the train burst into a giant fireball, as the sound would make anyone go temporarily deaf. I drove like crazy, not stopping until we got off the bridge. I heard Nepgear. "You sneaky little devil." she teased. I pulled the APC over as I watched the glorious explosion.

Red looked a bit green. She opened the door and walked over to a bush. I fetched some bottled water and followed her out. She leaned over and upchucked into the bush. I rubbed her back as she shuddered. She soon came up, and I handed her the water. "Rinse and spit. It should get the flavor out of your mouth." She took the water and did what I said. Eventually she looked at me and smiled. "Your'e such a good husband." She pressed up against me. I sighed. It would take forever to get her to stop calling me 'husband'. Suddenly, I heard a huge burst of energy. I looked towards Lastation. As the pulse covered the sky, I saw giant balls of electricity appear over Lastation. Uni froze. "That's probably bad." she said. As I watched, a huge shield appeared over Lastation. It appeared that the city was safe. I was wrong. Cracks began to appear in the shield as it slowly began to disintegrate and turn from an light blue to a flame-colored orange. As the shield broke apart, I saw a huge fleet of Red airships, along with a huge dreadnought, begin to slowly move towards the city. Shit.


	14. Chapter 14

I looked towards the APC and motioned to everybody to get in. I heard the jet before I saw it. A purple jet appeared over the horizon as it rushed towards the city, followed by a squadron of it's allies. I drove to the city, knowing fully well that landing parties of the Red Army would attempt to occupy the city. I drove towards the Red Army transports. IF jumped out, guns blazing. The Red Army began to fire upon her. Red jumped out the back of the APC, claiming a rocket launcher and firing it at groups of soldiers. I ditched the APC, yelling, "_Vaya con dios_!" It slammed into one of the landing Red Army transports, immediately bursting into flame. It appeared that another CPU had arrived. It was Green Heart, who lobbed a spear at one of the airships. The airship exploded as it took a critical hit. I launched myself at the enemy army. I soon found myself back-to-back with Black Heart. Needing analysis, I switched to the Lastation channel. The first thing I heard was- "**BAKERS PULLING BACK!**" I took out my earbuds and nudged Black Heart. She hissed out, "_What?_" I asked,"Are my ears bleeding?" She shook her head. I put the earbuds back in- "**B'S RETREATING, KEEP FIRING!**" I said into the mic, "Quit screaming, please! I can hear you!" I heard a "Sorry" from the other end. One of the Lastation soldiers looked at me and gave me a thumbs up, only to get hit in the head by a 50-caliber. His head exploded and he collapsed onto the ground. Black Heart threw up. I shouted. "Jesus! Fuck!" Rom and Ram must not be here yet. I heard an energy blast as a laser connected one of the buildings to one of the red warship burst into flame and began it's descent to the ground. Uni was soon with us, firing away at the red infantry. I heard a loud metal creak as Killachines were deployed all over the battlefield. I sighed. "The sons of bitches mass produced those. Of course they did." I noticed that Green Heart had been knocked out. She fell, landing on the ground next to me. Her spear rolled away from her. Picking it up, the gauntlet began to hum. "Gear Two." My body once again tingled as my muscles expanded. Aiming at one of the Killachines that Purple Heart was dealing with, I hurled the staff at it. The air rippled around it as energy crackled off the projectile. It impaled the Killachine with ease. The robot fell over as it's motherboard melted like wax. Purple Heart turned towards me, and mouthed "Thank you", going off to engage another enemy. Turning my attention to Green Heart, I shook her softly. Nothing. I took a frappe out of a nearby coffee delivery truck. I let the liquid run down Green Heart's throat. Green Heart's eyes shot open as she got up. She ran off to retrieve her weapon. Focusing my attention on the city, I realized that the Killachines had breached the city walls.

Following one in, I began firing rockets at the invading machines. The Killachines were obviously designed quantity over quality, because even though they were huge, they were huge pushovers. A few well-placed rockets could knock one out of commission. What a disappointment. Clearing through the robots, I saw the Red dreadnought begin to fire it's main guns at the buildings. A Red Nation helicopter hovered over the satellite dish. It was suddenly hit by a rocket. As it veered away, I saw the culprit of the hit- Mr. Badd himself. Next to him was a girl in an over-sized pink dress. She huffed. "Ooh! These jerks are pissing me off! Time to kick some butt!" She took out two katanas and she began to attack the Red infantrymen that were swarming into the city. Mister Badd vomited. "I-I'll just... go home now." he stammered. He flew off in his mech, shaking his head. I looked up. A building near the breach looked like it was on the verge of collapse. I found a nearby package of C4 and a detonator. Pretty self-explanatory on what I did next... After that, the building began to fall forward. I ran towards the katana girl and grabbed her. She let out a shriek as she realized what was happening. I barely avoided getting crushed. An airship flew over the area. it hovered over a nearby building as I saw one of Lastation's many Star Destroyers resting in its docking bay. It was being attacked by a squadron of Red MIGs. The anti-air cannons fired like crazy, the crew seemingly desperate to survive. I had one of the craziest ideas. I saw Iris Heart. I ran up to her. "Gimmie a boost!" I requested. She nodded, bending forward. I ran up her back as she turned into a B-2 space bomber. She flew me up to the ship's side, which I landed smoothly on. I ran across the ship's hull. I was stopped by three helicopters. No support this time. Suddenly there was what sounded like a harpoon. One of the helicopters veered into another, bursting into a huge fireball._ Rico._ He landed next to me. "Made it." he huffed. I nodded to him and we made our way to the ship's bridge. The helicopter tried to follow, but it was hit with a round of flak lasers, and it hit the deck, exploding. When we reached the bridge, Rico looked at me. "Your orders?" he asked. I looked at what was outside. The ship was being held in place by two cranes. I said, "Disengage the cranes." I heard the engines roar to life. I heard a beep. The cranes were stuck. I growled, "Just shoot the damn cranes." Two shots later, and the ship began to rise out of the docking bay. "Target the red dreadnought. Fire at will." Green bolts began to fly at the dreadnought, and they tore the ship apart. Soon, it was sent plummeting towards the bay below. _BOOM! _

Focusing my attention to the deck, I noticed that the White Sisters were below us, standing on the ship's hull. I went down to greet them. As I walked up to them, I expected a "good job" or a "thanks". but instead, one of the sisters attacked me with a sword. I blocked it, and the other sister attacked. The duel began, with me blocking strikes and striking back. The duel stretched on and on. All of a sudden, I heard my gauntlet ring. I held up my hand as I answered the call. A cheerful "Hello!" sounded from the other end. I recognized the voice immediately. "Kashou! Why are you calling now?!" I demanded. He sighed. "Are you fighting the White Sisters right now?" I sighed. "YES." He chuckled at my annoyed response. "Their favorite treat is sugar cookies. Give them some. That may undo the brainwashing." he suggested. I nodded. I caught two metal capsules. I opened them and found two sugar cookies. I took them. The two sisters aimed blows at me. Reacting fast, I put cookies in mouths. They both chewed and swallowed. Suddenly, Rom fell over. Ram clutched her throat and shrieked, "STOP! STOP! YOUR'E KILLING ME!" She fell over as well. What had happened to them? I knelt by Ram's side, and she slowly awoke. She groaned. "Kenji? What... happened?" I sighed. "I don't know." Rom awoke, looking at me, also confused. "My head hurts..." she moaned in pain. I sighed. "Let's get you all back to HQ, you both need some rest. Then I'll take you both back to Lowee." Ram nodded, holding her sister in her arms. "Of course." she agreed. I heard Purple Heart as she looked at us. "Let's head home." she suggested. She shifted into Neptune, and she sat next to me, holding some pudding. She took a bite. She looked at me, got another scoop, and held the spoon out to me. "Here." I graciously ate. It tasted wonderful. But... suddenly I was hit by drowsiness. "I'm... suddenly... really... sleepy..." Neptune looked at me. "Huh... weird... me... too..." I dropped into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

I was dreaming. Or was I? I couldn't tell, it felt so real.  
I was walking down a dungeon corridoor. It was Lowee's prison. As I reached a cell, I saw Blanc within the cell. The guy next to me opened the door, and I stepped in. Blanc looked at me, rage filling her face. "You son of a bitch." she hissed. I seemed to laugh, for no reason. "In time, you'll learn to respect me." I began to get out some chains. What was happening? I chained Blanc to the wall, binding her limbs. She was spread eagle, and I heard the _zzzp _next to me. Blanc's expression of anger slowly turned to horror as tears began to flow down her face. "No... please, no..." I laughed. "You can either die here and let your nation die with you, or you can agree to be enslaved for all eternity." I began to walk towards Blanc. She let out a final scream of terror as my vision turned to black.  
"**NO!**"  
I awoke in a cold sweat. I didn't sit up, I just rolled over onto my side. I saw Nepgear laying next to me. Wait. Is this even my bed? I got out of the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, in total darkness. I heard Nepgear mumble, "Neptune... come back, it's cold...mmn..." I went towards the mirror. I felt for the light switch. Taking a deep breath, I flicked on the light. I didn't see myself in the mirror, instead I saw a half-naked Neptune. What the hell? I moved my hands. Neptune's hands moved in the same way. Needing to know, I put my hands on my chest. I felt the softness of it as the petite breasts moved against my touch. I looked down, and I saw that the mirror was not cursed. My eyes were not playing tricks on me. I had somehow switched bodies with Neptune. Turning around, I saw Nepgear, and her face was crossed with concern. "Are you okay?" I responded, "Yep." My voice came out as Neptune's childish one. Nepgear smiled. "Well, good. Why don't you get dressed?" I nodded. "Okay!" I waited for her to step out. "I'll be right ou-" I stopped and froze as Nepgear bent over to pick up Neptune's neatly folded outfit. My face went hot as I got a full view of Nepgear's ass. I shut the door. I heard Nepgear from behind the door. She cracked it open and handed me my outfit. I took it and laid it out onto the shelf. I took the blue striped undershirt first, slipping it on. I put on the thigh-high socks and slipped on my shoes. I took the white hoodie and put it on. Zipping it up with the N-crested zipper, I put the 2 D-pad hairclips in, and tied my shoes, folding the overlaying layer of fabric over the knot. I checked the mirror, adjusting the outfit as needed. Perfect. I stepped out of the bathroom, with Nepgear waiting for me. She grinned. "You look good." I nodded. Nepgear motioned towards the door. We both went out, and I instantly saw myself. So I really did switch bodies with Neptune.

I watched myself sit down on the couch. I sat down next to him. He looked at me and smiled. I waited for Nepgear to walk off. I then picked him up and walked to the storage closet. I went in and shut the door, pressing him against a wall. He blushed automatically. I looked into his eyes. "Did we switch bodies?" I whispered. He shrugged. "It's not like I would tell you if the previous protag's soul is stuck inside your original body. Wink." he said. I chuckled. "What I need you to know is-" I began. The closet door suddenly opened, and there stood Nepgear. I froze. Nepgear smiled awkwardly, and stepped back. "Oops. I seem to be interrupting..." She shut the door, and I heard her footsteps fade away. I looked towards Neptune. I hissed softly. "Do anything to tarnish my reputation, and I will stick a remote up my ass." She chuckled. "Why would that affect..." Her eyes went wide as she realized the truth. If I stuck a remote control up my ass right now, it would affect Neptune's original body, not mine. She looked up at me. "Okay, okay. I won't do anything dumb." she whispered, fear spiking my original voice. I grinned. "Good."

I opened the closet door and stepped out. Neptune stepped out next, looking pretty happy. I walked into the living room. Rom and Ram were sitting on the couch. Nepgear sat on the chair. Histoire rested on the coffee table, reclining on her book while drinking out of a very small glass that was made for her. I then noticed something. "Hey, Rom. Wasn't there a white stripe on your gray skirt yesterday?" I asked. The high pitched voice I was sending out was throwing me and the readers for a loop. Wait, readers? Rom looked away. Ram spoke up. "We have two gray skirts each. We ordered a second pair a year ago, but they didn't have a white stripe. So, whenever the first striped skirt gets dirty, we have to wear the plain ones until the first one comes out of the wash." I nodded. "Nice." I then realized. "Hey, we should really get you two back to-"

"**NO! YOU CAN'T!"** Ram blurted. Histoire shot Ram a surprised look. "No?" she repeated slowly. Ram was pale. "The Red Army has overrun Lowee." Gasps filled the room. Nepgear spoke up, "Overrun?" Histoire spoke up next. "You two. This better not be a joke, or we _will _be having a little chat." She turned on the television and pulled up the Shares report. Lowee's shares had dropped down to dangerous levels. The Red Nation's shares had gone up just as much as Lowee's had dropped. Histoire said softly, "My God." I spoke up. "If what you say is true, we need to act fast." I looked towards the door. IF was walking in with my team. "IF!" She looked at me, and nodded. "Yes?" I came up with an order and gave it. "Tell the admiral to mobilize the fleet. Contact our allies for backup. Lowee's been compromised." IF nodded. "Right away,_ Madam Goddess_." she said respectfully. She walked off, talking excitedly into the radio. I looked towards Nepgear. "We will head out immediately." She nodded. "Of course." she replied. As I walked to the elevator, I heard Neptune whispering to me in my original voice. "When you transform, squeeze your buttocks and scream in your mind. _Hard Drive Divinity._ And just snap your fingers for your jet fighter form." I nodded to her as I stepped into the elevator with Nepgear and the original protag, whatever that meant. As we reached the balcony, I clenched my buttocks and screamed in my mind, _Hard Drive Divinity._

At once, heat spread over my entire body as I began transformation. My chest began to rapidly expand as my outfit vanished, leaving me bare. My hair grew rapidly, twisting itself into wicked braids. A leotard began to form, covering my body with latex. My upper thighs were left bare as boots and gloves appeared on my body. A sword appeared in my right hand. As I finished transformation, the heat vanished, and I stood on the balcony, all suited up. I looked towards the ocean. Nepgear had transformed as well, and she looked at me. "Shall we?" I nodded. "We shall." Snapping my fingers, I switched into my jet fighter form. Nepgear climbed into the cockpit, and I began to fly towards Lowee. _Fusion Drive. _I screamed this in my mind just to test. Suddenly I jumped forward by a lot. I heard a startled shriek from Nepgear. I stopped. We were suddenly close to Lowee. The city had indeed been overrun. A huge red dreadnought floated over the HQ building, with it's escorts floating around it. We landed in a nearby forest, surveying the environment. Killachines had been deployed around the city, particularly in the forest area. We had to make our way to the city fast. I scanned the dreadnought. I realized that all of the red ships had Threat Annihilation Systems. These were developed by Bethesda, designed to take out so many bad guys at once. The only disadvantage was that if a certain chip in the dreadnought's console was swapped for a fake, there was the danger that the system would corrupt, and that the system would turn on it's master. I needed my body back.

Then I heard a helicopter touch down next to us. The rest of my recon team, including Neptune, stepped out. After that, the helicopter took off and began to fly away. Bad move. The helicopter exploded all of a sudden as it got shredded by machine gun fire. I sighed. _Deactivate._ Shifting back into my human form, I stretched. I felt a nudge. It was Broccoli. She handed me a cup of pudding. "You didn't finish this last night, _nyu._" I took it in my hands. I looked at Neptune. Acting quickly, I took a spoon. I scooped a little bit with the spoon, then popped into my mouth. The pudding tasted a lot better then when I ate it in my original body for some reason. I took another spoonful, then popped it into Neptune's mouth. Soon, I began to get drowsy. Neptune collapsed onto the ground. I gave Broccoli the cup back as I fell over as well, conking out.


	16. Chapter 16

I roused from my sleep, finding myself in my real body. Good. I looked at Neptune. She grinned. "Switching bodies with Kenji was pretty-" SHIT! I silenced Neptune with a hand over her mouth, but the damage had already been done. Nepgear looked at me, a dark look coming across her face. "She's joking, right?" I looked at her. "The pudding was spiked. I don't know how." I replied. She began to unsheathe her gun blade, pressing the barrel against my neck as she backed me into a tree. She smiled softly. "Are you scared of me?" I nodded. Then I replied, "_Bien sûr, mais _I think you look cute when you're angry." I took her non-dominant hand in mine and kissed it. (I had been told that this was a way to show a girl you respect them) Nepgear turned red, then shook it off. "G-good." Then I noticed that Noire was watching from afar. She looked like she was trying to come up with something to say. Neptune looked at me. "Are... you trying to seduce my sister? Oh my, how lewd..." She then launched into a fit of giggles. I sighed. "Anyways, it would be wise not to keep Blanc waiting much longer." Neptune quit giggling. "Oh, of course." she replied. I watched silently as trucks moved in and out of the city. I looked at IF. "I need a device to hack a chip." She looked at me. "The only one I have is this one, and it's pretty- HEY!" I took it from her. So the hacking device was her best phone. I heard footsteps as someone went into the forest. It appeared that the person was a red soldier. I made the signature Planeptune whistle to see if he was a good guy. The soldier raised his gun. "Who's there?" I moved forward and tapped his shoulder. "Hey-" He pointed his gun at me. I immediately grabbed his head and twisted. A gut-wrenching snap filled the air as the man's body hit the ground. Broccoli began to heave again and she vomited into a bush. I took the guy's nametag and uniform. I changed my outfit, tossing my regular clothes to Nepgear. She pointed towards a truck that had a suitcase containing a motherboard-like chip. It was on the side of the road, and the warning lights were flashing. A couple of soldiers stood guard. Nepgear nodded to me. "Act casual." I nodded, walking towards the group of soldiers. The dude I killed was named Mulligan. So...

I stomped in, planting my foot on the truck as I rapped, "Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan! Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said "Come again?" The soldiers replyed, "Ayyyyy!" as I continued, "Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course. It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets!" From my peers came, "Wow. No more sex for me, let's raise another one.."  
"To the Revolution!" we all cheered, and everyone drank aside from me. My peers collapsed one by one as the drugs in the drinks began to set in. Once everyone was asleep, I opened up Iffy's phone. She had been texting Histoire to check in on Rom and Ram. I switched the interface to Hacker Mode. Plugging the phone into the chip wirelessly, I typed away, finding loopholes in the programming until I found one code. _c/targetname=loweewirelessnetworks _I tried not to groan. Why was it so simple all of a sudden? I changed the code to _c/targetname=rednationwirelessnetworks c/cancel=false _I tested the code with a program. A hologram popped up. The program would target the other red ships, and there was no way to stop it after that. The guns would target the network emitters, which would compromise the power grid for the system and, in turn, cripple the red warships. It was perfect. I traced my steps back, closing the loopholes as I went to make it seem like I was fixing the system, not breaking it. When I finished up, I fixed the truck with ease, closing up the back of the truck as I drove into the area. They had the weakest security ever, as I was able to use my ID card to move in without getting a background check, something that I experienced in Lastation. What scrubs. I parked the truck right where the GPS was telling me to. _You have reached your destination, _it reminded me, as I stepped out of the vehicle. They moved the chip, taking it out and examining it. I realized if I didn't give them a reason to hurry, they would figure out my plan. I set down a mine, which set off a purple flare. It let off a loud BANG. The hackers stumbled over themselves to run to the elevator that went to the mothership. I heard the radio say "_We're under attack, Command!" _I heard another voice say, _"Copy. Put the base in lockdown. All units, engage." _Gunfire filled the air as my team stormed into the base. I snuck in as the checkpoints got locked down, one by one. I went into the base, navigating through the structure as soldiers ran this way and that. I soon found a flight of stairs. The bottom floor was the detention level. Obviously. I began going down. I was currently at the 20th floor, so I had to go down that many flights of stairs to reach the cells. It took forever, but I soon reached the detention level. As I walked the halls, I heard whispers. I walked to one of the cells. The gold plate said, _White Heart. _I suddenly heard a voice from the radio that made me freeze: "The real Mulligan is dead. We have an intruder in the base." Sirens began going off as I went to the cell and ripped the cell door off it's hinges. A startled shriek came from the occupant. I looked in, Blanc sat there, and her clothes were in tatters. A pair of underwear was hanging off a hook on the wall. She slowly looked up. "Why do you do this to me? Please.. let me go.." When she saw me, she looked rather shocked. "What are you doing here?" I unchained her from the wall, handing her a canister. As I did, I made sure to hug her, and she hugged me back. The canister popped open, revealing a fresh set of panties. She looked at me. "Turn around." I obeyed. I heard cloth slip as she adjusted. She eventually said, "Alright, I'm clear." I turned. She looked abused, bruises lining her arms and exposed belly. What had those bastards done to her? As I contemplated this, she tackled me as the cell wall exploded. Uni stepped through the hole in the wall, and she looked at Blanc like someone would see a wounded animal. I heard a chuckle that rang through the entire city. "Idiots! You forgot already. I was hesitant to use this, but you leave me no choice. This day will be remembered **AS THE LAST DAY OF LOWEE! FIRE!**" Blanc began to cry. "No... fuck... no.." The ship's cannons began to turn.

All of a sudden, the loudspeaker came on again. "**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!**" The cannons fired. But the ships were firing at each other. Explosions filled the air. Blanc didn't even bother looking up, she was sobbing so hard, probably thinking this was the end. I saw the dreadnought. It dropped a giant ball in front of the HQ. It was fleeing. I took the Black Sister's gun. "Gear three." I said. My muscle mass went up even more than usual, and the gun began to shift, turning into what looked like a mega cannon. I targeted the ship's fuel cells and fired. A blue beam hit the fuel cell. The ship's shield shattered upon impact, and suddenly-

_KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The resulting explosion ripped the warship in half. It tumbled into the White Sea as my team cheered. I then heard a voice. "Kenji? If he's here..." A huge robot loomed over us, tearing into the building. "I'll avenge your death right now! With me and my Brionac!" The robot slammed both of its wrists into the sides of the building, and the gun flew out of my hand. Blanc transformed as the energy field preventing her from doing so vanished. She lunged at he robot, hitting it with her axe. It showed little to no effect,The robot slapped Blanc aside, and she cried out as she hit a wall. A mace struck the back of the robot as an enraged Ram transformed. She was also slapped aside. Rage filled me as I jumped at the robot. I balled my fist and screamed in my mind, **_SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! _**My fist smashed into the robot's face. The head crumpled like wax as a shattering BOOM filled the air. Explosions ripped through the robot as it collapsed onto the ground. I heard shouts of "Retreat, retreat! as the enemy forces fled Lowee. We had won the battle.


	17. Chapter 17

The capitol suffered serious damage because of the takeover, so Rom and Ram would be staying at Planeptune until repairs were finished. Of course, I had to talk to Mina before I could do anything. So, here I was, checking the twin's luggage for contraband. Rom was first. She had a second outfit, which was neatly bundled, and I imagined Blanc did this so I am not uncomfortable checking the twin's stuff. As I finish up searching Rom' pack, finding no contraband, I heard a voce behind me. "Hey." I looked behind me. There stood Mina Nishizawa, in all her glory. She sighed as I moved on to Ram's pack. "Careful, Ram is a trickster. She will have the most contraband." I shrugged, opening the bag. A green, black striped snake popped it's head out. It hissed. I shrieked,

**"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"** I crawled up the wall in a heartbeat. The door opened, and Neptune came in, already transformed into Purple Heart. "What's wrong?" she asked. I pointed towards the bag. "Snake..." I replied, shaking heavily. "Wah..." I wasn't crying, I was just terrified. The snake was a boomslang, one of the most poisonous snakes in Gamindustri. I heard giggling from the other room, then yelps, and Blanc dragged the twins into the room. Blanc snapped, "Where the hell did you two get a boom slang?" she growled. Ram looked at her. "We just found it." she replied. I chuckled. "Yeah, right just found it. Right." I shot back. "Ram. Lowee eradicated these suckers from their area. You can't just find it." She shrugged. "But the prank _was_ pretty good." I sighed. "I'll give you that. You caught me off-guard." I picked up the boomslang, holding it's mouth shut. I put it back in it's terrarium. Blanc walked away, and returned to her work. I continued to search Ram's backpack. I found whoopee cushions, fake spiders, eggplant pudding, and other pranker items. I was not surprised. I threw the prank items into the box labeled contraband. They would go past Mina before they are returned to the twin's closets. As I did this, I noticed that Blanc looked quite upset. I finished searching Ram's pack and walked over to Blanc. "You alright?" I asked. I got the quick reply of "I'm fine." from her. I knew this was total bullshit, but I said nothing. The twins walked over to Blanc. They looked like they wanted to cheer her up. Rom picked up one of the books on Blanc's desk.

"What's this?" she asked. Blanc got up. "Put it back. I'll tell you later!" Rom threw it to Ram, and she caught it. Blanc began to look irritated. "Give me the book." she said. Ram threw the book back to Rom, and Rom giggled. "Come and get it!" she teased. That's when the bricks hit the fan. Blanc roared, "**ROM, GIVE ME THE GODDAMN BOOK!**" She tore the book out of Rom's grasp, which ripped some pages out. Rom lost her balance, and her head hit the corner of the desk. Gasps filled the room as Rom hit the floor hard. She curled up into a ball and broke down into heavy sobbing. Ram ran to her sister and began to comfort her. Blanc sat down at her desk, shaking. Ram lost it, and screamed, **"WHY DO YOU TREAT US LIKE THIS? DON'T YOU REALIZE WE ARE THE ONLY SISTERS YOU'LL EVER HAVE!" **Mina began to cry, her face nestling into Nepgear's shoulder. Blanc put her head on the desk. Histoire patted her on the back. "Blanc, you're tired, get some rest." she said. I needed to break this up before it got out of hand. I helped Rom up, giving her an ice pack. "You two, go to your rooms, we will discuss this later." Ram protested, "But-" I whispered, in a lower tone. "To your rooms. Now." They both walked out, and everyone else left, including Mina. I walked to Blank, and whispered, "If there's anything you need, just tell me." Blanc suddenly hugged me. I returned the hug as Blanc broke down into tears. "I didn't mean to hurt her!" she sobbed. "I just wanted her to..to.." I stroked her head, as tears trickled down my own face. "Shhhh, shhhh. it's okay. I know, I know."

Poor Blanc. She had been raped fifty two times. She hadn't developed a pregnancy, since humans and goddesses were not compatible, but that didn't change a thing. She was powerless to stop them from raping her over and over and over again, ripping away her innocence and virginity. I softly comforted her as she cried. By the time her sobs had stopped, my shoulder was soaked. Blanc whispered, "I'll take care of things here." I nodded. "Alright, but if you need someone to talk to, call me." I wrote down my phone number on one of the blank pages that got torn out. She nodded. "Okay." I looked at the floor. It was a mess, since when Rom hit her head, a stack of papers had spilled all over the floor. I began to pick up the papers, and I saw a peppermint. I gave it to Blanc. She blushed. "Oh.. thank you, I love peppermint." she whispered. I finished cleaning up, and Blanc sat back down. I told her, "Go ahead and get some sleep. You'll feel better." She nodded, and I saw her walk to her bedroom as I collected the twin's stuff. As soon as I walked into the living room, I discovered what the "bedroom" was. The twins had been sleeping on the loveseat together. I saw Vert, who looked sort of angry. "So? Does Blanc have an excuse for hitting her sister?" I sighed. "Blanc is stressed. I have the feeling that Blanc wants some alone time. She probably won't be able to deal with any pranks." Mina sighed. "Take care of them, will you?" I nodded. "Of course." I looked toward the twins. "We all set?" The twins nodded. I softly smiled. "Alright, let's head out."

Unlike other trips, we were on a passenger plane. Since there was multiple CPUs and CPU Candidates on board, we were all put in first class. Soon we all were all given gormet snacks. Neptune looked happy. I looked at Nepgear. She had ordered a fruit parfait. Obviously her favorite snack. Plutia had ordered some semi sweet chocolate. Neptune sighed. "This is great, isn't it? We get to fly to Planeptune in comfort." I chuckled. "Tell me about it, this is awesome." She went on. "And I paid for the flight with my own allowance! I am the best protagonist!" Plutia spoke up. "Well, you do know that you can't compete with Vert, right? Michelle told me that big breasts are his biggest weakness." she teased. Neptune paused thinking for a second. Then she jumped onto my lap, shaking her butt in my face. "Well, I have a really great butt! Who needs tits anyway? Out of the four CPUs, I definitely have the best ass! Look! _Look!_ Check it out, Kenji!" My face went red, as I replied, "There is nowhere else for me to look, Neptune!" The plane shook suddenly. Neptune's pudding flew into Plutia's face. Everyone screamed as my world went black. I felt myself smack against the cushions. I heard a ding as the turbulence stopped. My world was still black. I can't breathe! I pushed forward with my hand. I heard a thump and a damn as I opened my eyes. Neptune lay on the ground. I realized- I recalled the feeling of fabric on my face when I couldn't breathe. Was her ass- A flush of heat filled my face. Oh god, oh god, oh go- Blood splattered out of my nose as I fell backwards. Nepgear plugged my nose as she began to heal me. An announcement came on the radio. "One of the engines is leaking fuel. The flight will be slowed by five hours." Well, crap. Neptune grinned. "This'll be fun!" I looked outside. This would be fine. Suddenly I saw flames rushing towards the leaking engine. The entire fuel tank ruptured. That is, part of the left wing tore off, taking off another engine. As soon as it did, the plane veered, tilting left as it began to lose altitude. The passengers screamed. I saw a dark outline of a jet in the distance. It started flying closer to us. It was Black Heart. She shifted into her goddess form and grabbed onto the wing of the plane. It began to right itself as Black Heart escorted the plane. I heard a thunk and a laugh. Red looked up. "What's that?" I snarled. "Rei Ryghts." I opened the emergency exit as I activated the magnets on my boots.

I climbed up the side of the plane, shutting the emergency exit behind me. I got onto the roof of the plane. There stood Rei Ryghts. She was in her goddess form, and she gave me a look of pure evil.. "Who sent you?" I asked. She cackled. "What does that matter to you? You will be dead in a little bit." Rei lunged at me. I summoned my sword as I deflected the blow. I suddenly felt something cutting off my breathing. I choked. Rei chuckled. "Thanks, Underling." The girl behind me nodded. I struggled fruitlessly. Rei slammed one end of her staff into my stomach. My vision was going dark. I was not going to die here! I slammed my fist against the Underling's stomach. She gagged. "Gear Three!" I yelled, breaking Rei's curse. I was in rage. I drew two swords as I began to kick ass. Rei wasn't holding back. As we fought, sparks flew between us. The sound of metal crashing against metal filled the night.

Rei yelled, "You call yourself a hero? Ridiculous!" she yelled. I snarled back, "You're not much of a hero either!" Rei was getting aggressive. I shouted as the staff struck my left hand. Blood sprayed from the injury. The sword flew from my grasp. I slammed the hilt of my sword into Rei's stomach. She collapsed. I heard a roar. I turned and saw a huge dragon. It grabbed Rei and slashed me. The slash would have shredded me, but it only left a few cuts. I fell backwards, and injected the healing serum into one of my arteries. I felt the pain slip away as the dragon vanished. As I did, I heard a laugh that sent a chill down my spine- the laugh of Arfoire. I was left with Underling. The dragon had forgotten her. I grabbed her by the arm. She whacked me with her crowbar, but I shrugged it off, grabbing her other arm and dragging her to the emergency exit. I opened the door and threw her in, and jumped in after her. I shut he door and slammed her against a wall. "Who sent you?" I snarled. She looked at me with a look of defiance. "Why would I tell you?" I snapped back, "If you don't I might torture you." Her eyes went wide, and her defiance vanished. "I was sent from the mountains... they didn't tell me much...something about Gamindustri Graveyard.." I was confused. "That's impossible. It was destroyed by the CPUs years ago." I said. Neptune nodded. "But we can't get too close to the mountain, the artillery would tear apart any ships that get too close." I sighed. "We will investigate when we get the chance. But for now, let's head home." As we flew home, I thought of what Underling told me. The words repeated in my head over and over and over again.

_"I was sent from the mountains... they didn't tell me much...something about Gamindustri Graveyard.." _

_"...something about Gamindustri Graveyard.." _

_"...something about Gamindustri Graveyard.."_


	18. Chapter 18

We touched down at Haneda City Airport. Soon, we were in transports, heading to Planeptune. Underling's actual name was Linda. My entire team was really jumpy, as they were expecting an ambush. But we soon made it to the capital. As I stepped out of the transport, Neptune sighed. "Home, sweet home." she said. We walked into the building. Everyone was standing around a note on the wall. I walked towards it. People let me pass as I read the note:

_NOTICE: Because of the crisis at hand, all_ _Denizens__ have a new curfew, effective immediately. All denizens are to be in their homes by 12 oclock midnight. Anyone caught breaking this curfew without authorization will spend the night in the Basilicom and will be fined. I hope you understand the circumstances and will cooperate._

_-Histoire, Oracle of Planeptune_

The thing is, Histoire was considered an aide to the Planeptune CPUs. She can install curfews and do things that CPUs do in times of crisis. Neptune shook her head. "She has to stretch the curfew to midnight because of businesses." she sighed. I stepped back to allow the others to read it. I pointed to the elevator. "Shall we?" I asked. Plutia nodded. "We shall." We all stepped into the elevator, and I pressed the Level 7 button, aka, CPU Living Quarters. As we went up, Neptune sighed. "Geez, how dramatic. I really could use a nap." I nodded, replying, "Of course." The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. There stood an annoyed Histoire. I sighed. "Histy, who kicked your dog?" She glared at me. "Was that an insult?" she hissed. I shook my head. "It means, why are you angry?" I replied coolly. Histoire sighed. "Just the other oracles going nuts about the crisis. They all want me to launch a direct attack on the enemy HQ." I facepalmed. "Even for a CPU, that's suicide." I replied. She nodded. "Yeah! That's what I told them! Just, urrgh! It's so frustrating! They all want me to do something that I don't agree with, and when I tell them no, they call me a disgrace to Planeptune! Ridiculous!" It took thirty minutes for her to vent her pent-up frustration, and I kept quiet and let her. She eventually cooled off, and the red hashtag vanished off her forehead. She sighed. "Thanks. I needed that." I nodded. "It's fine." Neptune had vanished. I walked down the hall to her bedroom and peeked in. Neptune was tapping away at her Game Gear, oblivious to my presence. I walked back to Histoire. She peeked in and growled. I shook my head. "They need the break. Why do you get annoyed when the others do something else?" I asked. She sighed. "I just get annoyed when the others fool around. Sorry." I realized that Histoire looked tired. I put my hands under the book she was floating on. She seemed to relax, the book resting into my palms. "It takes energy for me to float like that." she explained. "I think I was overworking myself." I nodded. "We all need some time to rest. Here, let me get you something to drink." Suddenly, pain shot through my brain. I heard a voice:

"_You have to protect them with your life!"_

When I came to, I was slumped onto the ground. I heard IF first. "Get ahold of yourself, man!" she said. I heard Histoire next. "Are you okay?" I got up. "Yeah, I'm fine." I gave Histoire a landing pad with my hands again, and I walked into the living room. I set Histoire onto the coffee table. I got a pair of tweezers, using them to pick up one of Histoire's miniature drinking glasses. I quickly made her some lemon tea, walking over to her and setting it down next to her. She looked at me gratefully. "Thanks." She drank, and I heard a door open. It was Ram, and she looked a little too happy. I shrugged it off, and sat down onto the couch, right onto a pillow that had a whoopee cushion under it. The following noise caused Ram to giggle like mad. That definitely killed the mood. Damn. Histoire sighed. "Seriously?" she asked, plugging her nose. I sniffed the air, and gagged. Why the scented ones, Ram? I heard gags. "What the hell?" yelled IF. I heard groans and complaining from the others. I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I put my hand on the table. Sparks flew and the room went dark. More complaining. I yelled, "If I find one more prank, Ram, I am gonna come over there and kick your butt as soon as I fix the breaker!" The lights switched back on, and there stood a cheerful Compa. "Power's back on!" Everyone walked into the living room. They looked at Compa, then everyone glared at Ram. Her shit-eating grin vanished. "Ummm…" Neptune spoke first. "Your antics made me lose all my progress on my Sonic game! And I was on the last level!" she snapped. Nepgear spoke next. "You made me lose all my work!" she growled. Ram shrugged. "What am I supposed to do to help you guys?"

**"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"** everyone shouted. She retreated into the room she was sharing with Rom. I sighed. Then I heard the phone ringing. I picked it up "Hello?"  
The answer was brisk. "Half of Planeptune is rioting! The power grid shut off and turned back on!" Shit. When Ram pulled that stunt, she must have hit the switch to turn off all power. So it didn't just turn off the power for Level 7, it shut off EVERYBODY's power in Planeptune. I said softly, "Hold on just a sec." I yelled, "Ram, you shut off the entire power grid. You are grounded. Blanc _will _hear about this." I got back on the phone. "Sorry about that. Power outage. Try to calm everyone. Sorry!" He understood. "It's fine. I'll try to contain the riot. Thanks." The phone hung up. I put the phone back on the stand. I turned around. Everyone looked shocked. Histoire shrugged. "So? What are the lengths of Ram's punishment?" I sighed. "She does not leave Level 7, plus all electronics and pranks are off-limits." I stated firmly. "Every time she is caught violating these rules, I will double the punishment time, which is currently a week." Neptune patted me on the back. "Remind me not to piss you off." I nodded, grinning, stating, "Parenting 101." Ram looked like a wounded animal. I then said, "I will give a grace period. Any pranks I find before I go to sleep will not count against Ram." I then turned to Ram. "Electronics, and pranks, cough 'em up." She handed over a phone and a Nintendo 3ds. I then patted her down, checking pockets. When I was satisfied, I sent her off. Plutia looked concerned. "Wasn't that sexual assault?" I shrugged. "Nope. I didn't touch her anywhere under her dress, so it's fine." I replied. I then looked towards the others. "For now, let's all get some rest. We're gonna need it for tomorrow." Plutia nodded. "Of course." she replied. Everyone went their separate ways as I sat down. Histoire looked at me. "Son w hat's the plan?" she asked. I sighed. "We will get some rest, and decide our next move together." She nodded. "Of course." I laid down onto the couch. Suddenly, I felt Histoire snuggle up against my head. She practically purred. "I feel safer when I'm next to you." I brushed her head with my finger, then I rested my arm next to me and dropped off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

When I woke up, I saw Nepgear holding a phone. She tapped away at it, looking pretty happy. I noticed Histoire still sleeping next to me. I calmly waited for her to wake up. Eventually she yawned and raised her head. Her head turned to me and I chuckled. "Hey, Histy. You slept like a log." I said. She shrugged, stretching her arms into the air. I sighed, and stood up. I heard a crack. I lifted my bare foot. I had stepped on Histoire's drinking glass, and it had broken, sending shards of glass into my foot. I sucked in a breath as pain shot through my sole.  
**"YEOWWW!"**

Minutes later, I was hissing in pain as Compa pulled tiny shards of glass out of my foot. "Oh god, Kenji! I am so sorry! I must've knocked it off when I curled up next to you!" I sighed. "It's okay." I said softly. "It is **NOT** okay!" she retorted. "Not in any way! I was lazy and didn't put it away properly! If I was responsible, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" She was not going to stop. Compa whispered, "Last one. You are doing such a good job for me." she commented. I hissed in pain as she pulled the last shard of glass out. Ram walked in, then she walked back out. Neptune looked at the wound. "Is it like stepping on a Lego?" she asked. I shook my head. "Feels like I stepped on a sharpened metal Lego coated in acid." Compa easily wrapped the injury with cloth, putting antibiotic ointment on it as she went. Soon she finished up and I was allowed to stand. Nepgear healed me right after, which stopped the bleeding. IF was busy using vinegar on the carpet to remove the bloodstain. Oh, by the way, the twins had worked hard to disassemble all of the little pranks that they had set up through the house that would have caused chaos. I waited softly. I heard Neptune gag. "Ram, I thought Kenji said no pranks!" I shouted, "That was me." Neptune had fallen for the eggplant pudding prank. I then turned around and Purple Heart was there, and she was pissed. She pulled out a whip and snapped it. "I don't go to these extremes, but... you asked for it." I looked at her in horror. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
**

My knees were on fire. Histoire had stopped Neptune from kicking my ass, But Histy decided to take me to her office, make me kneel on a hard wooden floor, and lecture me for a half hour about my behavior setting a bad example for Rom and Ram. Her reasoning for making me kneel was to "let it soak in." She then made me write an apology to Neptune for the prank I pulled, and if she couldn't read it, or it was too aggressive, she would throw it away and make me start over. It took me two tries to get a good letter in. Then, and only then, was when she let me go. Neptune eventually forgave me, but only after I promised to place an order of thirty cups of pudding for her. I knew that I could have kept quiet and let Ram take the blame, but she would've figured it out and hunted me down, and that is a dick move.

Anyways, I was resting on the couch, and I noticed a purple ball of energy floating in the middle of the room. I walked up to the ball of energy and tapped it. There was a flash, and suddenly, I was on my ass. I was confused. What the hell? I put my hand up and felt something. What is this? It's soft... and squishy. I heard a yelp and I was slapped. I flew sideways, smacking into the couch. I looked up. There stood Neptune, and she looked a bit angry. Did I grab her- Great. First she's mad at me for pulling that prank, now she thinks I'm a pervert or something. I said softly, "Hey, Neptune. You.. seem to have grown quite a bit." She frowned, tilting her head. "You must me mistaking me for your dimension's Neptune." I frowned. "My dimension's Neptune?" I repeated slowly. I heard multiple transformations as I turned around. Nepgear and the twins had transformed already, and IF had pulled out her revolvers. I saw another Neptune, this one in the white outfit. I looked back and forth between the two Neptunes, unable to speak.

"Huh. Big Nep what're you doing here?" said the younger looking Neptune. I looked between them again. Histoire floated in. "What's going on here?" she asked. I was unable to speak. She floated closer. "I asked you a _question!_" I looked at her and said in reply, "I don't know what the (BEEP) is going on here, Histy." I sighed, taking off my dirty shirt, since I was a dude. Noire popped in and shook her head, running at me with some white grass. Before I could say anything, she had wrapped my abs with them. I looked at her. "I have several questions." I stated. Noire looked at me. "Stop lewding!" she snapped. Plutia giggled and, without warning, put her hand in mine, replying, "Try me." Noire screamed and began to freak out. Neptune sighed. "Ever since she found the source of the light grass, she's been going nuts with it." Noire repeated, **"STOP LEWDING!"**

I wordlessly took a picture of her to put in the memory book later. What the hell was the older Neptune going on about? I slipped on a new shirt as the censorship tape vanished. I heard Broccoli from the end of the hall, bouncing her way to us. She popped into the room with a cupcake in her hand, or, paw. She popped it in her mouth with a soft _omph. _She bounced over to me, looking at me. "You seem to be in a good mood, _nyu_." she commented. On cue, I started petting her head. She rubbed against my hand as she began to purr. She is so damn cute! I heard a chuckle from Big Nep. "This is how a relationship works: She is beautiful and he is way too happy about it." Everyone laughed. The Neptune I was used to spoke up next. "So, anyways, we need to get you back to your own dimension, Peashy." Peashy stepped out from behind me. "But it's so boring! There is nothing interesting there!" she whined. I shrugged and decided to get everyone drinks. I knew the coffeemaker was in the closet, so I went over to it. I opened it, and I was abruptly covered in dolls. Plutia had stitched dolls for all of us- including ten of me. I looked at them. "I think Plutia has a crush on me." Big Nep put her hands on her hips. "Well, (BEEP) me gently with a chainsaw!" Everyone shot her looks. Then Iris Heart was right behind me. "You guessed correctly, darling." she giggled. I looked at her. She looked at me smugly. Evilly smugly. I backed up. "What the hell's up with that smile?" She looked at me. "I'll do anything for you, Master." She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to mine. Gasps filled the room as Iris invaded my mouth with her tongue. I resisted at first, but then, with no choice, went with the flow. Oh my God, _kissing_. Eventually we had to separate because I was beginning to pass out, but I was already putty in her hands. She stroked my head. "Aww, how cute." she giggled. Then I heard her gasp. Then she said, "Is that a flashlight, or are you just happy to see me?" I sighed, as my penis had filled with blood. I would have to get that checked out. Neptune facepalmed. "Plutie, that- That was awful." Plutia giggled. I looked at Compa. "Is it normal for my- umm you know what- to swell with blood?" She giggled in response. "That is completely normal. For reasons I prefer not to tell you to preserve your innocence." she stated. Plutia rubbed my head. "Don't worry! I'll tell you everything you need to know when we get to my bedroom!" She winked at me. Histoire growled. "There are children here!" she said. Nepgear sighed. "Kenji is probably not interested in having a steamy romp with someone like you." Plutia dropped me, and walked over to Nepgear. "Aww, my sweet, submissive Gear." she giggled. She turned to us as she walked Nepgear to her own bedroom. "I need to have a little talk with Nepgear." Nepgear tried to pull away, fear in her eyes. Iris Heart stepped into her bedroom with Nepgear and didn't come out for quite a while.


	20. Chapter 20

When Iris Heart finally came out of the bedroom, she looked pleased. "Mmm. Much better." As for Nepgear? Her expression was blank, and she was muttering to herself. Very obvious that she was traumatized by something that Iris Heart did to her. Suddenly we heard the doorbell ring. I pulled out my gauntlet and brought up the security camera live footage. I switched through them until I came to the elevator entrance on the balcony. "Rico?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" He sighed. "_Amigo_, we need to talk." I sighed, signaling Histoire to unlock the elevator. She did so, and soon Rico was on his way down. I looked at the others. "Guys, a Lastation representative is here. C'mon, let's clean up." Neptune sighed and began to pick up dolls. Iris Heart stepped into the hallway, obviously trying to get out of cleaning. I sigh. "Plutie, get back here." I state. I heard a groan, and Iris Heart stepped back into the room. "Yes, Master." she replied. She started moving the dolls into her room. I noticed that crumbs had littered the floor. I pulled out the vacuum and began to clean. Neptune finished moving the dolls as I reached that section of the floor.

Soon, you could barely tell anything crazy happened. I had been raised in a spotless household, so I knew very well how to get a room clean in minutes. Just as I finished up, Rico popped into the room. Histoire switched into incognito just as he walked in. I look at him. "So, what's the deal?" I ask. He sighs. "Noire sent me here to tell you about the new mission." He handed me a stack of papers. "Fort de Impenetrable finished construction just this week, and there are rumors that a weapon of mass destruction is being developed there." I flipped to the paper he was talking about. The _Canon Infini_. Rico sighed. "I lost two warships to get the specs for this. Intel says that the weapon is almost complete and will launch in three days. If it is allowed to launch, it could destroy any city with a push of a button." I shook my head. "Can we stop it?" He shrugged. "We don't have the slightest idea on how to get into the base, because the entire base has immensely powerful deflector shields. Nothing gets through without clearance." I sigh. "We disable the shields. Then we can stick some bombs into the weapon's royal ass, and _bon voyage!_" This immediately made him shake his head. "Senior, I don't think your plan is a bad idea, but how do we disable the shielding?" I sigh. "I think I know what might just do the trick." I say.

"It's absolutely out of the question!" exclaims Histoire, walking back to her desk. "If you could listen to me for one moment-" I began.  
She cuts me off. "I am listening. You want to use the Gehaburn to breach the shields. Not the first time we've used it." I sigh. "If this works, Histy, we will have a clear shot at the weapon." Histoire grimanced. "If it doesn't work, Kenji, we are sunk. It is a terrible idea."

"I have a grand idea!" exclaimed Neptune. She was in her goddess form, talking to the army. "As you know, the enemy fort right here is preparing to launch a superweapon. There is a way to shut down the shields. To do this, we will be using the legendary sword, the Gehaburn." She unsheathed it. The blade had gold flames coating it. I whisper, "What?" IF turned to me. "Histoire changed her mind, apparently." she guessed. Neptune sighed. "Up to that, we have two options. We can sneak into the base, or go in, guns blazing." I got up. She looked at me. "Something you want to say?" she asked. I sighed. "It's pointless to sneak in. Once you take down the shields, they will put the place in lockdown. I say that we take one of Lastation's armored trains, and we can stick a giant gun on it." Neptune frowned. "Hmm. The problem is, asking Black Heart for an armored train is like telling her to chop off a leg." she stated. "I say we steal one from the Red Army. None of us want to have that type of conversation with her." I nodded, sitting back down. Neptune's eyes sparkled. "Perfect. The operation will begin at five hundred hours. Dismissed." One of the lieutenants looked at me, and I already sensed trouble. He walked over to me and snarled, "Who made you Secretary of State?" I walked away, ignoring him. He grabbed me by the shoulder, and I pushed his hand away. "Lay off." I snapped. I knew he had thrown a punch. I dodged it, sticking out my leg. He tripped and fell into a puddle. Everyone fell silent. He crawled onto the pavement, and he was covered in muddy water. Everyone started laughing, as IF pushed her way through the crowd towards us. When she reached us, she grabbed the dude under the arm. "On your feet, soldier!" The lieutenant was yanked to his feet. He stuttered. "Ma'am!" he began. Her expression darkened. "Don't Ma'am me. Go to your cabin and clean up on the double." He started walking, then he swung at me again. I dodged, and the punch hit IF. She turned slowly, her face dark with rage. It happened quick. Her hand flew, and the sound of skin hitting skin fills the air. The lieutenant is knocked off his feet. IF was livid. "You are in deep shit. Starting a fight, disobeying orders and assaulting a Basilicom representative." she snapped. "Brian Peters, you are relieved of command.** GUARD!**" I watched as Brian Asshat was dragged away. She looked at me. "As representative of Basilicom, I must apologize to you personally. Neptune is not gonna be happy when she hears about this." She walked off, towards Neptune. Suddenly something wrapped around my arm. I yelp. Then something wrapped around my other arm. I turn my head both ways. Falcom and Red were both looking very happy. They both looked at me. "We were thinking, do you wanna go to a dungeon with us?" Red asked. I frowned. "Umm, sure?" I am immediately dragged off by these crazy we reach a waterfall pass. I see hordes of blue and silver blobs coming off the side of the mountain. Jesus. The girls looked at me in excitement. Red says, "Let's go!" We run at the enemies.

"Ahahahahaha! Stop it! That tickles!" giggles Red. Falcom whispers, "Stop that... You pervy dogs!" I am frozen. I look between the two. As long as the dogoos don't become hostile, they should be fine. That is when I heard loud boings coming our way. A huge metal dogoo appears. "Dog! Dogoo!" It barks. Red and Falcom immediately start panicking. The huge dogoo could kill both of them. I run at the metal dogoo. "I'll save you guys!"

We reported the kill count. We received 4,000 credits each for the dogoo horde. I held up the huge bag of credits. "Awesome!" I exclaimed. I had enough cash to afford new equipment. So I went into town to buy some equipment. A grapple system imported from Lastation was just the thing I needed for my arsenal. I bought a rocket powered wingsuit as well to go with my grapple. I also bought some pudding and some sugar cookies. I walk over to my group. Rom sighed. "So, when can Ram come out?" I put a sugar cookie in her mouth as I pass by. "Mmph! Mmmm…" I sigh. "So, how are you feeling, Neptune?" I tossed her some pudding and a spoon. She grins. "I feel like a million bucks."


	21. Chapter 21

The next day arrives. Two days until launch. I walked into the conference room. Everyone is sitting around the table, ready for the briefing. We are planning the train heist. I walked around the table, sitting down in the only empty seat there. IF spoke up."We are currently tracking an armored train that is circling the east coast. If we can steal this train from the Red Army, we can use it to breach the base's defenses." she explained. "But the train is moving at crazy speeds. This was a countermeasure against train theft." I showed them my left arm, which had the grapple. I noticed that it was very simular to the one that Rico was wearing. I stated, "I'll use the grapple to hook on to the side of the train. From there, I can shut off the accelerators so we can steal the train's cargo and the train itself." I then got the feeling that something was off. l texted Nepgear. _You here yet?_ The Nepgear that was here did not look down at all. I heard the phone vibrate again. _I'm running a little late. Sorry. _I texted back, _Then who's the beautiful girl sitting in the seat next to me? _She texted back, _You think I'm beautiful? _I sent her a thumbs-up. I then turned to the Nepgear that was here. "I think there is a red spy in the base." I said aloud. The fake Nepgear clapped softly, her voice changing. "Very good. You saw right through my disguise." Arfoire stood in the middle of the room. Everyone got up, weapons drawn. Rico snarled, "You have guts to show your face here, _huepucha._" Arfoire laughed. "You are a waste of my time." I activated the grapple, and it wrapped around Arfoire's arm. She grinned. "Idiot." She pulled out a gun. She aimed it at me and pulled the trigger. I fell backwards as the bullet drilled into my hip. "Son of a bitch!" I shouted as the grapple retracted at once. IF started firing her handguns as Arfoire ran towards the exit. I injected myself with the healing serum as I pulled the bullet out of my skin. I took off, running after Arfoire.

She took off, running through hallways, with me in hot pursuit. We soon reached the balcony, and Arfoire jumped off. I shot the grapple at her, wrapping the cable around her legs. It retracted, and the villain smacked against the metal. She looked at me, anger in her eyes. "You are not going anywhere." I snap. She growled. "That's what you think." There was a bright flash, and then the dragon reappeared, Arfoire vanishing. The dragon swiped at me again. I dodged, punching it in the nose. It looked at me angrily. "Should have kept running." I whispered. The dragon slapped me aside with it's tail as it began to fly away. I fired my grapple one last time. The sharp end buried itself into the dragon's leg. It roared in pain, and blood flowed from the wound. The dragon's maw began to fill with blue energy. I retracted the harpoon immediately and cleared the balcony. A blue explosion sent me flying as the balcony exploded. My ears ringing, I looked through the balcony entrance as the dragon flew off.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I put up my index finger to say that I needed a second. Eventually, the ringing stopped. I looked over. Red looked worried. "Are you OK, my husband?" she asked. I nodded. I then looked towards Neptune. "They know we are coming. We need to move fast." She sighed. Then she turned around. "Oh, by the way, where's Nepgear?" Noire collapsed as said CPU Candidate fell right onto her. Noire groaned as Nepgear got off her. "Why me?" she grumbled. Nepgear looked at me. "So, are we heading out?" I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

I looked outside. A fleet of Star Destroyers and Halo ships was forming over the Purple Sea. I looked towards an X-Wing that was parked outside the building. Uni hopped into it, and the X-Wing vanished as it jumped to hyper speed. I saw Noire transform into her jet fighter form. I looked towards my team. "See you there!" I yelled, grappling to the Black Jet. As it took off , I was dragged along with it. I landed on the jet's left wing. "If you don't mind." I say. Noire yelped. "I-idiot!" I found my hand on one of her fuel tanks. I heard my phone ding. It was Uni. The message read, _That is like touching her boob._ I took my hand off it quickly. "Sorry." I look down. The drop zone was coming up fast. I yell, "See ya!" I jump off, and I hear her yelp as I use my foot to launch off her. My foot must've hit the fuel tank. I skydive to my target. I opened the glider and began my descent. I was seeing the train just ahead of me. I dived, the ground coming up to meet me fast. I grappled to the train at the same time. I felt myself get pulled to the train, and I landed perfectly. I began to walk up the train. I entered the first car that had a door. I walked through the train, looking for the accelerator shut off switch. Suddenly I heard shouting. Red troops stood at the end of the compartment, armed with only pistols. I pulled out an assault rifle.

Soon, I had reached the head of the train. There was a console at the control panel. I tapped it and navigated the screens until I came to the screen that said, _Are you sure you want to deactivate the accelerator? _I tapped Yes, and then I heard what sounded like a reactor shutting down. Then I heard the radio come on. "Unauthorized control from the main train. Sever that uplink at any cost. Deploy every available Killachine! Bring down that train!" I heard Iffy's voice. "Kenji, if that train is destroyed, then our plan is fucked! Do not let them destroy it!" I squeak, "Roger, roger." I hear a laugh from the radio. Then I see dozens of Killachines descending towards the train. I clicked the console. It was locked, saying, _Shutdown in progress. Stand by. _I cursed, stepping out of the train. I was almost immediately decaptated by an axe-wielding Killachine. I ducked, summoning my sword and slammed it into the side of the robot, slicing it in half. I was completely and utterly surrounded. I heard Rei Ryghts laugh as she came close.

I glared at her. "You again?" She cackled. "You are surrounded, stupid mortal." she boomed. "Give it up and surrender." I scowled. "I'd rather get gutted then surrender to you." I pulled out a Big Boy launcher and fired it at her, diving at the last second. _KABOOM! _Rei roared in anger and pain as she was knocked out of the air by the blast. I realized that all the Killachines were now set to Kill mode. I dodged as one of the mechs slammed their axes into the train. I slammed my gauntlet into the robot's arm. It flew backwards, losing it's grip on the axe. It landed with a crash, coming apart like paper mache. As the other robots attacked, I heard jet fighters coming over me. All of the CPUs were battling the Killachines, and I just had to protect the train. Then, all of a sudden, I heard Uni's voice over the radio. "Umm, guys? The Red Army destroyed the bridge up ahead." I realized: If we don't stop this train, then our train would be sent careening over the cliff.

I slammed on the emergency brake. I heard screeching as the train began to slow. It wasn't gonna be enough. I looked up. _Forgive me, Neptune._ I used my jet paraglider, firing my grapple at Purple Heart's weapon. It flew towards me, and I slammed down at the last second, and the blade embedded into the caboose of the train. "Gear Four!" I yelled, slamming back with all my energy. The train screeched, slowing to a halt. I heard a sigh of relief as I dislodged the weapon from the train, causing it to fly into my hand. "That was too close." said Uni. I examined the weapon. Neptune had good taste. But for now, we had a train to protect.


	22. Chapter 22

Well, that much was figured. Until the Killachines began to malfunction. A few started spinning, some flying machines crashed, and suddenly, they all stood still. Neptune pushed one over. "Weird." she said softly. The transports were coming in to collect the train. When I heard another train coming from behind me as I jumped onto the back of the train. "The Red Army is attempting to ram the stolen train off the bridge! Take it down!" yelled Blanc. I saw the other train as it came into view. It was approaching at ramming speed. I felt the gauntlet begin to hum as I twisted Purple Heart's sword in my hand. It glowed with energy. I threw it at the engine of the train. The other train derailed as the sword embedded into the gears. It skidded down the tracks, sending a shower of sparks everywhere. It stopped three inches away from our train. I pulled the purple sword out of the train. _KABOOM__!_ I was launched backwards as the other train self-destructed, sending shards of burning metal everywhere. I landed on my back, the sword landing three feet away. As I got up, I felt something against my leg. I grabbed and pulled up. And of course, it was Warechu. "You again?" I snarl. He squirmed. "Not you again.." he moaned. I grinned. "Let me just immobilize you real quick..." I injected him with the immobilizer. "Noooooo!" he shrieked, as he hit the the ground. I then felt something smack against my skull. I turned and saw Rei. I loosened the grapple and tied Rei up with it.

"Isn't that suggestive?" asked Neptune. I shrugged. "I see nothing wrong with it." I replied, dragging her along. Noire sighed. "Geez. Such innocence." she exclaimed. I then saw Broccoli. She bounced up to me. Red was right next to her. "I think something's off, _nyu." _said Red. Broccoli nodded. "My husband, could you help your wifey?" she asked. I looked between the two. "Damn." I said. I looked towards the ground. A cup lay on the ground. It was the pudding. There wasn't any left. "Damn-damn." I looked at my group. "Any ideas?" I asked. Neptune sighed. "We could ask one of our units to take the cup to the lab for analysis." she suggested. I smiled. "Great." I walked towards one of the many great trees. I felt something tighten around my right leg. My head smacked against the ground as I was lifted up into the treetops. "What the-!" I yelled, as I reached the top of the tree. As I looked up, I saw a young woman holding the rope around my leg. Her cybernetic eye looked me up and down. "Look. I need info, and I know what'll make you talk." she said softly. "Give me what I want... and I'll give you what you want." I chuckled. "And what would that be?" She turned me right side up, and she pressed me against her body. I had to wrap my arms and legs around her to avoid falling. "The answer is obvious." the girl said calmly. "_Sex. _You want to make hot, sweet love to someone. It's obviously true, since every time I grind against you like this, that bulge in your pants swells." I softly tilted my head to the side. What was she going on about? She grinned. "Give me info, and I will make all of your dreams come true. Right here. Right now. In this little tree." I then heard a giggle. Iris Heart sat in the tree next to her. "If you wanted it so bad, you should've asked." The girl looked shocked as Plutia continued. "Like a bitch in heat. Control your more primal urges, you _do-._" She looked down, blushing. I looked down. The spy had used her knife to split the front of my pants. My little friend hung out, long and hard. I looked back up. Plutia grinned smugly. The girl shrieked, and we both fell out of the tree. I landed on my butt.

When I came to, I tugged my shirt over my member, and it rested against my stomach. IF ran over to me. "Are you okay?!" she frantically asked. I nodded. She looked me over. She ran her hand on my stomach. Her hand ran over the bottom of my shirt. "What's this? Is there something wrong? I'm gonna check." She put her hand on the bottom of my shirt. "Don't-" I began, but she yanked my shirt up. Once again, my member stood up, away from my body. IF blushed. "Oh, that's what it was." She looked over. Blanc looked at me. When she looked to the spy, her anger flowed freely. She snarled softly. "What the fuck are you doing?" I looked down. The spy had grabbed the shaft, and I knocked her hand away, curling up, trying desperately to cover up. Blanc started walking towards me, and she dropped to her knees. "Give me one reason not to bash your skull in, you perv!" I looked over. Rei had gotten out of her bonds. I pointed towards her. "Is that enough?" Blanc looked over, then she watched the others run towards Rei. Blanc then looked towards me. "Prepare yourself for your punishment, perv." She got up, slamming her heel directly into my balls. I shouted. She ground her heel into the sensitive flesh. "Fuck! Blanny, stop it! Stop it! You're gonna break something!" Suddenly I heard Plutia zip over to Blanc, grabbing her and holding her by her arms. "That is my job, flatty." she growled. Sadie turned towards me, whip in hand.

Well, a simple whipping felt a lot better than what Blanc was putting me through. Plutie did it so Blanc would leave me alone. When she finished up, Blanc walked off, chuckling. Plutia hadn't done it like she usually did. She whipped me ten to twelve times, allowing me to catch my breath before whipping me again. The first time, she teased, "To enjoy this, you have to be a masochist." When Blanc left, I turned around, untying myself as I hugged Sadie. She chuckled. "Mmm, how nice." She ran her fingers up my back. I sighed. My back stung with her touch, but it only caused me to sink deeper into the goddess's arms. It seemed like I was indeed a masochist, and what Plutie did to me had a wonderful aftertaste. She grinned, digging her nails into my shoulders, not as hard, but enough to elicit a hiss from me. She sighed, loosening her grip on me. She sighed at my reaction. "Why do you wish to cuddle with someone like me?" I sighed. "Don't you realize?" I replied. "You took my first kiss, stupid." She chuckled. "Careful. If you don't watch it, I might spank you." I looked up at her. "Why does that sound like an exciting idea?" She shrugged. "Dunno." She looked at me. "I could probably hold this form for a few more hours." she said softly. "We can do something together. Like, hehe. Some exploration?" I nodded. "How about we both go to that café later? Could be fun." Sadie smiled softly. "Do you realize what would happen if I walked into a café with you?" she said softly. "Regular humans would be mildly traumatized from the mere sight of me." I shrugged. "You were able to wiggle out of this before." I said softly, pulling at one of the spaghetti straps holding the top of her leotard in place, letting it snap back against her skin. She winced. "That kind of hurt." she whispered. "Anyway, it's not easy wiggling out of that. It is almost skin-tight." I sighed. "But can you do it?" She sighed. "Of course. But I wouldn't want to show up naked either." she replied. I heard Vert behind me. "Sweetie. If you want a dress, I have what you need." Plutia looked at Vert. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	23. Chapter 23

Plutia stepped out of her room. She was wearing a grey sweater, and sweatpants. She sighed. "I decided against a dress and went for regular attire. So? What do you think?" I smiled softly. "It looks good on you." I commented. Iris Heart's magenta eyes lit up. "I thought you'd like it." she replied happily. As I walked with her to the elevator, she pressed herself against my arm, purring contently. I stepped in with her, pressing the Level 1 button. As the elevator began to descend, Sadie turned to me as she wrapped her arms around me and proceeded to kiss me again. I was more ready this time, snuggling up against her as I kissed her back. I didn't realize that the elevator had hit the lobby area until I unwrapped myself from Plutie. Lid looked back at me, giggling. "Good afternoon, _lovebirds." _She cackled as she walked off. Plutia began reaching for her whip, but I stopped her. She looked back at me, and silently nodded.

It didn't take long to reach the cafe, since Plutia could still fly. But, the casual attire clashed with the black and magenta wings, so she landed a mile away from the cafe, and voted to walk the rest of the way there. We walked past Akidearest, who giggled like mad. I heard a "Daaaang!" from CoryXKenshin. We got close to the cafe. Noble passed by. "What's crack-" He looked over at Plutia. His gaze set onto her chest. Blood splattered from his nose as he fell backwards. I ran up to him to stop the bleeding and to sit him down at a nearby table. One of the nekos, which I recognized as Chocolia, stood there, her dress covered in blood. She ran off, obviously to change. I sighed as Plutia stood by my side. I leaned up against her, and whispered, "Did you do that?" She whispered back, "I'm not wearing a bra." I replied softly, "TMI." We watched Kashou walk slowly towards us. He blushed when he saw Plutia. I realized that people were staring, some boys were taking pictures. I asked her what she wanted, and she asked for a large chocolate cheesecake. I quickly placed the order to go, and told them I'd be back for it.

I checked the shares when we were far away enough. Planeptune's shares had gone up by five percent. I looked at Plutia. She was loving the attention. I tapped her shoulder. She looked back at me. I told her quickly, "Maybe we should ditch the crowd?" She mouthed, "How?" I put my hand around Plutia's shoulder. "You extras better scram. This is my girl." Everyone cleared out pretty quick after that. Plutia grinned softly at me. "Nice." she giggled. I felt her hand smack against my buttocks. I yelped, then chuckled softly. "I think we are having a nice evening." I said softly. She pressed herself up against me. "Why, of course we are." She chuckled as we continued walking down the street. I gave her a rose I had bought earlier. "Aww! It's so adorable of you to think of me! Now, take my picture." I took a picture of her with the rose tucked between her lips. It was 10 o'clock. Plutia walked with me to the end of the street. She kept rubbing my shoulder as she chuckled softly. I heard a familiar voice behind me: "Kenji? We have to talk." I turned around. "Noire?" What are you doing here?" She growled. "I disagree with your little gamble." I sighed. "Listen, I don't need this right now." I motioned for Plutie to follow. She hissed. "Don't you _dare _walk away from me while I'm talking to you." I felt something wrap around my arm. A blade came across my throat. "You could use a haircut. Let's start here." I whispered, "You can't." She chuckled. "I can. I have diplomatic immunity." I sighed. "How about a duel to decide who's right, and who's wrong?" She chuckled. "You will never beat me, you know." She transformed, and hissed. "I'll kick your ass 5 times over." I drew my sword, and she lunged. I blocked her first strike with ease.

"Hehe." She aimed for my legs with the next strike. I jumped over her, striking her shoulder. One of the straps came loose, and she covered up for a second, readjusting. I was able to kick her square in the back. She yelped, and then she transformed again, this time, into her NEXT form. She immediately started attacking at double speed, and I could barely keep up. We fought and fought, with me soon activating my jetpack as the battle went into the air. Flashes of blue filled the night air as we clashed. If she kept going like this, she was going to exhaust herself. I kicked her square in the chest. I heard her breath get knocked from her. She paused, then began aiming for my chest. I dodged the next few blows, getting an edge over her. She tried to knock me off balance by aiming for my jetpack. I flew around her as I knocked the sword out of her hand. Within seconds, my blade was against her throat. My jetpack gave out, and I had to wrap my arms around Black's waist to avoid falling to my demise. She slowly descended, whispering, "God, what do you eat? Rocks?" We soon touched down, and she struggled to catch her breath. Plutia said aloud, "That is definetely Lastation's ass." I looked down. I had to admit, her body was definitely well-toned, with a back that would make anyone lose their knees. I heard a click as Plutia took a picture.

After going back for the cheesecake, I checked the shares again. Plutia had posted the pic to Reddit, and Lastation's shares had jumped from 15 percent to 25 percent. Neptune replied to the post "I had the biggest nosebleed of my life." and the Lastation supporters were praising their perfect goddess's beautiful body. At least less of them were supporting the Red Nation. I sat in the infirmary, sighing. Suddenly, I heard Nepgear. "Kenji!" she called. I stepped out of the room, finding her in the hallway. She bounced excitedly. "You get to sleep with me!" she giggled. l sighed. Her bed had been extra comfy, so I didn't mind. So, she led me to her room. As we went into the room, Neptune sat in the middle of the floor. "Jeez, finally." Neptune sighed. "Thought you'd take forever. She crawled into bed and flicked off the lights. I turned to Nepgear. She suddenly began to take her clothes off. She looked at me. "What are you just standing there for? Hurry up and get your clothes off, thisis embarrasing!" Neptune sighed from under the covers. "This'll be nice." I sighed quickly. "I think Neptune is trying to fool you." I said softly. "I just wanted to sleep next to you." Nephear growled. "What... the HELL, NEPTUNE!" Nepgear ran over and punched Neptune.


	24. Chapter 24

As I woke up, I found myself snuggled up between the two Neps. I sighed as I bathed in the warmth. I heard the door open slowly. "Neptune, wake up, lazy bones. Try waking up by yourself for a change." Histoire froze when she saw me. Her expression looked confused. Then she slowly backed out of the room. "Sorry for the interruption..." she said softly, as she shut the door. I checked the time. 7:00. Neptune yawned and nudged me. I looked at her. She smiled. "Guess we better get up." she said, pressing up against me. "Unless you have a reason to stay in bed?" I nodded. Nepgear sat up, yawning. She looked at me, then I sat up. She giggled softly. "Was Histy in here?" she asked. I nodded. I walked to the door and opened it. My team stood outside, and Red asked. "Was there boning?" Nepgear pushed me aside. "Get outta here! There was no three way!" I frowned. "Three way?" I asked. Falcom grinned. "You are one lucky bastard." I frowned. Perhaps I was. But I was just told to cuddle with two people, so I just slept next to two of my idols.

We soon made it to the living room, and I was immediately cornered by Vert. She grinned. "I get to fly you to the enemy base." She said. I shrugged. "Okay..." She wrapped her arm around me. "Say it." She said. "…Big sister Vert." I finished. Vert squealed, and she carried me to the elevator. Blanc tagged along. We stepped into the elevator as we went up to the balcony. As we stepped onto said platform, Vert stepped away from me as she transformed. She wrapped her arms around me, flying higher and higher, until she snapped her fingers. She threw me up into the air, and the next thing I knew, I was in a green space fighter.

She went into fusion drive, and before I knew it, we were flying over the red fortress. She sighed as we floated over the fort. The fighter shook suddenly as it was hit by cannon fire. She shouted as the engines shut off. The plane began to plunge. I jumped out of the cockpit as Vert switched to her HDD form. "Owww…" she moaned, rubbing her shoulder. I looked towards a tank rolling towards us. I grappled to it, pulling open the cockpit and pulling out the pilot. I heard over his radio, "The enemy's in a tank!" Another source replied, "Copy, enemy is in a tank. Say again, enemy is in a tank." I drove towards one of the checkpoints, as red soldiers grouped around it. I began to receive gunfire from the enemy units. I fired back, taking out a few enemy tanks and trucks. As I smashed through, I passed through where the shield would be. The shield went up behind me. Alarms blared, and I realized that until my allies get the shield down, I had no backup from them. I then looked at my back, pulling out the sword in it. I had the Gehaburn. I had picked up the Nepgear's bag by mistake. Oops. I then heard Nepgear over the radio. "Does anybody know where my bag is?" I replied, "Picked up yours by mistake. I am in the enemy base right now." Nepgear scoffed. "You're kidding."

She then said, "Well, shit. Try to find a way to take down the shields from there. From now on, you're on your own." I sighed. I plowed my way through lines of tanks and guns, making my way to the entrance of the fort. I soon came to a Killachine. It sliced off the turret of my tank before I could do anything. Well, now it's useless. I rammed the tank through the blastdoor, smashing through an office. I climbed out of the tank as red infantry opened fire on me. The tank exploded as I grappled away, running towards the flight of stairs. The orb was on top of the building, only accessible from the interior of the structure. But first I had to shut down the superweapon's external generators. Once I did, it would be stuck. I ran down the hallway towards the Generator room. I cut down security drones along the way. I soon reached the generator room, and I saw the huge structure for the first time. It looked like a huge metal ball. I saw the generators on the walls. I shot each one with rockets as I fended off the enemy troops. The generators exploded, and the metal ball stopped humming. _Just in time._ I ran the other way, towards the staircase marked Balcony.

I soon reached the fifth floor, and I stepped in. The remaining stairs got blocked off by a blast door. I heard whirring as a Killachine activated, zeroing in on me immediately. I dodged the first strike as it swung a huge broadsword at me. I summoned a buster sword and activated Gear Three. I slashed at the beast, cutting through metal. I then saw the weakpoint in the middle of it's chest. I pulled out the Gehaburn and impaled the mech right there. There was a red flash as the weapon landed a critical hit. The beast crumpled, the energy sucked right out of it. I then turned towards the balcony stairs as I ran up them. I soon reached the balcony, seeing the orb floating there. Without hesitating, I swung the Gehaburn at the orb. It shattered, and the shield wavered, then vanished. I then heard a laugh from my radio. I picked it up. "Kenji." It was Arfoire. I answered, "You are done." She sighed. "The weapon finished charging exactly when you shut off the generators. It is launching as we speak. I am going to say bonsoir to your friends in Leanbox." she cackled. "Who's the best? c'est moi." The radio switched off. I looked towards the cannon. It began to launch, rising slowly in the air. I sighed. The core was exposed. I grabbed the Gehaburn, and I hurled it at the cannon. It embedded itself into the core. It did nothing at first. All of a sudden, the weapon began to spark. The Gehaburn flew back into my hands as I walked off.

The weapon cracked open like an eggshell, flames pouring out of it like confetti. The weapon crashed back down in a massive fireball. I heard Arfoire. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" I snapped back, "Who's the best?" I heard nothing in reply. I walked away from the base slowly as I chuckled. "C'est moi." My forces stormed the base, effortlessly plowing through the enemy forces. It was satisfying as fuck to watch the mighty base go down. I felt someone next to me. Vert. She was in her goddess form, and she scraped my back with her gloves. "Any intel from you?" I sighed. "We might want to head for Leanbox. You and me. I'll talk on the way."

Within minutes, we were flying towards Leanbox. I had already contacted Neptune, telling her I was gong to be a little late. Vert sighed. Because she was in her jet form, her voice came out of the radio. "So... what's up?" I replied, "I think Arfoire is coming to your nation." She goes silent. The engine hums as we fly over the Green Sea. "I whisper, "Vert?" She replies, "We need to move fast. I have to drop you. Sorry. I'm low on batteries." I saw 3 red rings around the ball with the X. Her jet was failing. She turned back to her goddess form, and I dropped a few feet before I opened my wingsuit. I landed quickly. I soon spotted Chika, and she was talking to a cloaked individual. I walked up behind the two. The cloaked individual removed her cloak. It was Arfoire. I jumped out from behind Chika, kicking Arfoire in the stomach. "Chika! Get out of here!" I shouted, as I knocked Arfoire away.

There was a flash of light, and Chika was flung away by a burst of energy. She was caught by Vert as I looked back at Arfoire. I felt something smack into me with huge force. I was knocked away, slamming against the concrete below, right onto shattered glass. I shouted, reaching around to pull shards out of my skin. I looked up. There stood the Deity of Sin. And she was pissed.


	25. Chapter 25

I crawled to my feet, already activating my Gear Drive to level 5. Arfoire flung another pulse at me. I dodged, summoning a gunblade. I fired it at her, wishing to keep it away instead of punish it up close. I heard gunfire coming from the other side. The Spartan Division had just arrived. Arfoire flung another pulse. It hit a bridge, and soldiers were launched in the air. I yelled, "Hey, ugly! Over here!" It looked back at me. I fired at it, aiming for the beast's oversized maw. It roared at me, flinging a boulder at me with telekinesis. I sliced the rock cleanly with the blade. I needed a little more time. I launched a hadouken at it. It did nothing to stop the beast. Arfoire rushed towards me. "_Fus Ro Dah!_" I shouted. The beast was knocked back a little. It chuckled, whacking me aside with it's huge paw. I landed hard on my side, blacking out.

When I came to, I was being healed by Nepgear, and she was in her goddess form. "Are you all right?" she asked. I sighed, getting up. "I feel like shit." I say. The white twins must not be here yet. Uni, also in her goddess form, sighed. "The battle has been going on for an hour. Nothing has changed." she huffed. I got up. One of the buildings had collapsed. The CPUs darted around the DOS, firing at it. I got up. "Can you give me some covering fire?" Nepgear nodded. "Be careful, Kenji." I nodded. "Wait for my word." I jumped up to a platform. The CPUs had been giving Arfoire a handful. I shout, "Now!" I run towards the beast. I hear a shout from Noire. "Kenji? What the hell are you doing?!" I charge up my Gear Drive to level ten. Either Arfoire goes down, or I do. I run at the beast as my muscles swell. I punch Arfoire. She staggers, her beastly form weakening. I launch a full barrage on the beast, hitting her again and again. I then punch her one last time, in the gut. I pour all of my energy into this last blow, and Arfoire vanishes, a purple streak appearing in the sky. I breathe softly. Blood drips down my back. "Is... it over?" I collapse, exhausted. I black out again.

I wake up in a hospital bed. I look at my arm. It is completely purple, with IV drips stuck into the skin. I look around. A clock reads 6:30. I turn my head, only to hiss in pain when something pops in my neck. I can't move anything else. So I stay put. I hear the door creak open as Compa stepped in. I hadn't been able to get a good look at her since the war started. Her hair was curly, coming down to her chin. She looked beautiful, the early morning light making her shine. She sighed. "I know you can't hear me, but time for your shots." Compa moved to my side. I kept quiet as she stuck a needle into my arm. The pain came and went. She went to my other side, replacing empty baggies with full ones. I pretended that I was asleep. She whispered, "Get well soon," then left. Twenty minutes pass, and the door opened again. I picked up the scent of green tea in the air. Noire. She sat down in the recliner next to me. She was quiet for a few minutes. Then she began. "Kenji, the press is going crazy about you. They want to know how you did it. You singlehandedly got rid of Arfoire." she said softly. "And I have something to tell you. I love you." My heart skipped a beat as I heard her confession. Noire leaned close to me, lips parting.

I opened my eyes. "Is that true?" I asked softly. She kept her eyes closed, whispering, "Of course, dummy." Then she froze, her eyes popping open. She looked at me for a second. She screamed, stepping away from me. She fell backwards, right onto the table. This table must have not been very sturdy, because it broke instantly, taking the flower vase on it with the goddess. IF, who had been on the couch curled under a blanket, jumped. She shouted, "What the hell?" The light flicked on, and Compa was at my side in a heartbeat. "What's wrong?" I popped my neck again, hissing in pain. Compa rubbed my neck. It felt cool and relaxing against my skin. She was putting on some lotion on my aching muscles. I sighed as the pain vanished. I heard another voice. "Is he awake?" It was Histoire. Compa nodded. "Yes, he's awake." Histoire looked over to the broken table. Noire groaned as she got up. Her outfit was thoroughly soaked. She looked at me. "Don't you dare look." Histoire clapped her hands. "_As you were!_" she shouted. The table reformed, the vase coming back together, the water and flowers filling it just as it did before the accident. Histoire floated towards me and settled down onto my chest. She did this ever so gently, whispering, "Is this okay?" to me. I nodded. She sighed in response. "You don't need to worry about having blood on your hands." she stated. I frowned. "What do you mean?" The oracle shifted position. She now lay relaxed on the tome on her belly. "You didn't kill Arfoire. You actually sent her to another dimension, a feat that I was the only thing capable of pulling, until now." I was confused. I asked, "What is with this dimension crap, anyways?" Histoire brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face. "I have noticed that you seem to really enjoy my lectures." she stated. "Anyways, about dimensions..."

Histoire took a full thirty minutes to lecture me about dimensions, and the CPU's experience on them. I really did like listening to her lectures. When she finished up, she got on all fours. She crawled off the book, and Compa picked up the book, moving it to the bedside table. Histoire had a wild look in her eyes. She giggled, turning around. I could have looked up her skirt if I wanted to, but I didn't, because it's not proper. Histy curled up onto my chest. Compa handed her a small glass full of lemon tea. She sighed and drank from it. She put it down next to her. I was basically immobilized, so this wasn't a problem. She stretched her arms into the air. "Mmm.. I needed this." she whispered, letting her arms fall to her sides again. I then heard footsteps as someone walked into the room. I immediately recognized Big Nep. And for some reason, she was wearing a bathing suit. Histoire gasped when she saw the girl. "Big Nep! What are you doing?" The girl shrugged in response, her chest bouncing with her movement. "Going for a dip, Histy. You mind?" Historic frowned. "Umm, no. That's perfectly fine. But isn't that a little tight on you?" That sent my mind wandering. Big Nep's two piece was pretty form-fitting, especially around the bottom- Blood spilled from my nose. Compa plugged it up pretty quickly. Big Nep sighed. "Well, he really likes my swimsuit." she giggled. I was confused.

_Why do I randomly bleed around girls?!_


	26. Chapter 26

I sighed as everyone left. I began to flicker into unconsciousness once again. Then I heard a voice. "Oh, baby Kenji, just lying there. So cute." The mocking voice came from behind the door. It creaked open, and a small figure floated in. Did Histy wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Then I was able to get a good look at the figure. The girl had lightly-tanned skin and a devilish smirk. She plopped herself onto the bedside table. "Hmmm. It's strange that your friends haven't detected me yet." she giggled. I looked at the figure. "I hope you don't plan to cause trouble." I warned. "I can scream, and Histy will call security." The figure sighed. "I surrounded both of us in a sound barrier. Scream all you like, dearie- no one will hear you." I look around. A shimmering forcefield surrounded us. "Trouble is my middle name." said the figure. "The name's Croire." I sigh. She giggles. "Goodness, you are really fucking pathetic at times, you know that?" I frowned, slightly insulted. But I said nothing. "I would like to give you something." She handed me a necklace. There was a blue orb on it, shimmering with energy.

"With this, you would have a power that only an oracle would be able to match. The ability to jump dimensions." She used telekinesis to wrap it around my neck. "Plus, it looks nice on you. And, also, I might as well." She tapped my injury, and it healed instantly, the skin losing it's purple color and flushing to a more healthy color. Croire disconnected me, unplugging machines and tugging tubes out of me. As she finished up, she unwrapped my injured arm from the cast that had been written on all over. Probably by the twins. I sat up as I regained mobility. "So cute." Croire chuckled. Then she gasped. "That's my cue. I will see you later?" I nodded as she took down the forcefield and flew out the open window. Compa rushed in. "Who disconnected you? I just- huh?" She saw my arm, frowning as she examined it. "How'd you heal so quickly?" She let me sit up again reluctantly, examining me as if I would just suddenly collapse from sudden cardiac arrest. When I was fully standing up, she escorted me to the couch. I sat down, but she made me sit down slowly. I stretch softly as Compa booted up one of the many consoles, handing me the remote. It was a game about the CPUs duking it out. I took control of Purple Heart. I had played this game before. It was almost impossible to win as Purple Heart. The other CPUs would swarm you, and you would fall over, the screen reporting, Game Over! and it would return you to the starting screen. Only in my case, since I was in single player mode. In multiplayer, it would be different. But I had found a way to win as Purple Heart. If you took down each CPU one by one, eventually, the screen would go black, and a cheerful Neptune would tell you, "Good job!" before the console shut off by itself.

I sighed as I set down the controller, shutting off the TV. Compa looked at in surprise. "Done already?" she asked. I nodded in reply. She shrugged. "Well, I could go get you a cola, if you want." I held up my hand. "Nah, I'll get it myself." I walked over to the fridge. Me and everyone else shared the fridge. I opened the fridge, and there was a string that was pulled. There was a crash as one of the cupboards opened, spilling cans everywhere. I heard a cheerful "Aha!" from the corner as Neptune jumped me. "So it was you!" she cried. I put my hands up. "No! I was getting a cola!" Neptune frowned. "Likely story. How about-" A voice came from behind Neptune. "Knock it off, Neptune." it growled. I sighed. "Sorry about that, Nepgear." I replied. Neptune sighed. "Someone has been eating _my _pudding, and I need to know who." she snapped, walking off. I sighed. What Neptune needed was a kick in the butt. Suddenly, Neptune yelped. "That felt like a kick in the butt! What the nep?" Huh? I didn't actually kick her! I look at the necklace. It glows softly. Does it do my bidding? I looked at the table. There was an empty plate on the table. What if that plate had the most delicious serving of pudding ever made? Immediately pudding appeared on the plate. And it looked quite delicious. Nepgear looked at the table, taking a second look at the table. "That wasn't there before." she said softly, walking over to the table. I have this weird ability now, and I am already quite bored with it.

How about I get that Cola that I wanted before? The can of soda materialized into my hands as I sat back down onto the couch. I looked over to the TV stand. Until Histy found me a mission, I was stuck here. I looked over to the counter. Gift boxes were stacked neatly on it. Compa looked at the counter. "Oh! I almost forgot... Happy birthday, Kenji." she told me. I looked over at the calendar. It was June the 22nd, which is my birthday. I nodded to Compa. "Thanks." Nepgear walked into the room, with the other CPUs and CPU candidates and a doctor in tow. Then, they saw me. "Good morning," I greeted. Vert dropped the game controller, and Ram froze. The room, which was once filled with the chatter of the goddesses, went silent. Nepgear giggled. "Oh, that's the other part of the surprise... Kenji's awake." Blanc growled, slowly turning towards the doctor. Then, she lunged, and I had to hurry over to stop the tiger from mauling the doctor. I grabbed her by the arms, holding her back. "You told us last night, he was critical!" Blanc roared. The doctor stammered out, "I was telling the truth! I swear!" Blanc snapped back, "You're a quack!"

It took a while to calm Blanc down, and eventually, we settled to play a video game or two. Neptune got frustrated since I kept beating her in one of the many multiplayer games she had. Her frustration was amusing at times. "Rrrrgh! I screwed up again... that corner gets me every time!" Neptune soon stopped to take a break, and Blanc took the controller. We switched games, and now we were playing Star Wars: Battlefront II. We both kept picking different sides than the other, and soon Blanc began to get frustrated at the loss and death count she was racking up. "What the hell? **WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, YOU JERKWAD?"** At that moment, I ended up shooting and killing Blanc. She banged her fist on the table and hurled a pillow in anger. "F**k you! I hope your whole family has a nice Christmas!" The others laughed softly at Blanny's rage. I calmed her down quickly, then I decided we should start on either the presents or the cake. Majority vote said presents. So I was sat down at the table, and Vert sighed. "So, do we start with the letters or the presents?" I said letters, so she started handing me stacks of five at a time. Some of the letters came from members of the nation's higher-ups. I didn't know half of the people who sent letters. Then I came to a letter with black paper. Uni sat up, peering over my shoulder. I carefully opened it, trying not to tear the nice paper. I unfolded a piece of paper from within. It said,

Kenji,  
I thought you would be just a normal Planeptune citizen. I guessed wrong.  
You are unique in so many ways. So, I will give you a unique gift- some pictures of my big sister.  
Enjoy!  
-Uni

I took out the pictures. They were quite unique. The pictures were all of Noire, wearing different costumes. Noire looked over my shoulder. "Did you get anything-" she began, then she saw the pictures, out in the open for everybody to see. She started screaming again, as Neptune looked at the pictures. "Huh! Noire is into cosplaying? I know she's a good candidate to be a model." Noire responded, "Stop looking!" I put the pictures back into the envelope and waited for the tsundere to finish her freak-out. I sigh softly as she calmed down. I sighed as I created a restriction field- while it was up, no weapons could be summoned by anybody, not just CPUs, for safety purposes. I soon got through the anonymous letters. At the last 7 letters, it was color coded. two purples, three whites, a green, and a black. I opened each letter carefully, daring not to tear the expensive-looking paper. Both Neptune and Nepgear sent cheesy gaming joke and pun-filled letters to me. The twins wrote long and nice poems to me. Blanc sent me a passively aggressive letter to me. And Vert sent me a nice letter praising me of my bravery, and that she believed it wouldn't take long for me to get "laid," whatever that meant. There was another one just on top of one of the presents. It was a blue one, and it was quite thick. I opened it, and a scroll lay within. I unlatched it, and one of the cylinders fell and rolled past everyone out of the room and into the hallway. That was from Histoire. I rolled it up quickly, planning to read it later. Now, it was time to move on to the huge stack of presents on the counter.

I picked up the first present. It was a magenta box, and I opened it. It was labelled badly, but I already knew what it was. I opened it, and I pulled out a string of beads, lined up neatly from smallest to biggest. Someone made me a necklace! Everyone looked at me, shocked. Vert snatched it. "I will borrow this for... science." I nodded. "Go right ahead!" I get the next present ready. This one was covered in black wrapping paper, complete with a bow on top. I open the present slowly. Behind the shiny foil I see a box that's not like the others- Noire sent me a model Unicorn Gundam! Now, to move on to the other gifts...


	27. Chapter 27

I opened another box. This one was purple, and it was a small one. I found a small package on it. Nepgear sighed. "That's a heat sensor. It will allow you to detect and see electric and heat traces automatically." I opened the package, and it looked like a pair of glasses. I put them on, and I saw a lot of electronics in the room. "It'll help you on the field. Also, it reads tons more, like race, nationality, and more." I looked at Nepgear. A small box appeared under her, stating her race and nationality. I took them off, moving to another box. This one was covered in gold wrapping paper. I pulled a wrist band from the depths of the box. "That's a treasure detector. It'll allow you to detect artefacts and take stuff from your enemies." Nepgear explained. "So, I'll use this knife as an example. If you take it from me, it's yours. Try not to steal any of the pebbles in my pocket. Just reach towards me, shout Steal, and let the fates decide." I follow her instructions, and there is a bright flash of light. When the light fades, the knife falls out of her hands. She is fifty shades of red. I unfold my hand. Within my grasp is a piece of pink-striped fabric.

I shriek, throwing the fabric back to Nepgear. She catches it, and I slip the wristband into my pocket. That item did not leave a good first impression. I soon get through all of my presents. Some of them were from people who couldn't decide what to give me, so they just sent me bags of credits. The best one came from Neptune. It was a really big box, and I opened it in three seconds. First I came across a big pillow. It had Neptune's goddess form on one side, and her human form on the other side. Neptune giggled. "Now you never have to be lonely again! Now I will always be with you!" I sigh, walking over to her. She backed away, and soon she was against a wall, with my hands on the wall, on each side of her. "I am always with you already, silly." I tease. Neptune blushed. "N-Nepu! Are you going to lewd me like in the hentai?" she stammered. I sighed, backing off. "Of course not." Whatever she meant, it sounded horrible. I pulled out two items from the box- a gaming chair, and a gaming laptop. I looked at Nepgear, who was grinning from ear to ear. 'It was our idea. We knew you wanted to be a professional gamer in your childhood. There is also a pair of gaming headphones in there, along with a sweet mousepad." said Nepgear. I got to the gaming mousepad, and it had a nice wrist rest. "Only complete pervs would use _that!_" retorted Noire.

"Look, just because my knockers are the wrist rest, doesn't mean that the people who bought it for him are degenerates!" snapped Neptune, already reaching behind her to summon her weapon. "Knockers?" I asked. Neptune walked behind Nepgear, and palmed her sister's breasts. "These." I looked away, already regretting asking the question. I turned to the laptop and chair. I would set these up later. I moved them to the corner. I then moved to the next item- a bag of credits, white with a blue ribbon, courtesy of the twins. I pushed that to the open presents pile, After this there is. birthday cake.

I decided to do a solid for the others real quick- to clean the hot spring. I motion for Compa to follow. The hot spring is usable by both male and female patrons, for 15 credits per patron, unless you owned the building or was allowed to enter, which me and the latter were. We went in, and I made quick work of the grime that had been accumulating.

I replaced the filters and air fresheners. As I finished up, I heard Neptune. "I've been looking forward to the hot spring all day! I'm going skinny-dipping!" Oh. Shit.

Compa looked terrified. "I forgot to put up the sign!" she whispered. She shoved me into a nearby closet with the cleaning supplies.

"If they find you, they are gonna kick your butt. Stay here, and keep quiet." I sat in the total darkness. I heard giggles. "Wow. You really have a nice sauna. God, let me just get these off..." Noire began. I heard clothes rustling, and then a sigh. "Better." I heard Blanc say aloud, "Compa, you seem a little shaky. What's wrong?" Compa sighed.

"I'm a little cold, that's all." I heard a very audible splash as someone climbed into the large artificial hot spring. More splashes followed, until I could only hear two people outside the closet.

The chatter that was going on in the spring was audible enough for me to get little snippets. How long would the CPU's take? I was terrified. If they find me, I'm done for. There's no way that someone like Histy would put up with a "pervert" in her house. Please, PLEASE don't open the door.

It feels like an eternity before I begin to hear the water begin to splash again. I heard rushed footsteps as the girls made a b-line for the towels. I was actually gonna get out of this alive! "There's not enough towels for us all? Shoot, um, hey, Noire? Do you mind checking the closet?" asked Nepgear. My life flashed before my very eyes. I'm so dead. I heard a voice. "Actually, there are no towels in the closet. I checked earlier. I'll go get some more from laundry." said Compa. Oh, thank the maker. Nepgear sighed. "Do hurry. I hate being cold and wet." Compa ran off. She came right back a few minutes later. I heard Noire. "Compa, who is it?" I heard a confused reply. "Who's who?"

"The mouth-breather hiding in the closet."

There is a silence. Then the door is yanked wide open, and Noire sees me. Checkmate. She drew in a sharp breath. I put up my hands, looking into her eyes. "Look. I know what you're about to say, but, hear me out." Noire sighed. "I'm listening." I prepare my explanation.

"I came in here to clean the place up to be nice, and I forgot to put up the sign, okay?" I explained. Then I sighed. "Do you hate me?" Noire sighed again. "Of course not, stupid. You just made a tiny mistake." Whenever she moves, I flinch.

At this point, I'm just waiting for it. "So... you're not going to slap me?" She chuckled. "Why would I? It's just something we can forget ever happened. Surely you don't _want _to get slapped?" I replied, "Of course not." Noire crossed her arms.. "I thought so. Some of us aren't decent yet, like me, so... wait, that reminds me- why haven't you made an attempt to get a good look at, at least, my breasts?" The response is swift. "I don't see any reason to."

She sighed. "You are very proper, but... Ugh, forget it! Just, shut yourself in the closet, and don't you dare come out until I tell you to." She shut the door in my face.

Soon after, I was led out of the sauna. I was alive! Nothing really happened after that until later in the evening. My hero birthday party stretched out until midnight, because we can. We cut the cake, and then the party really hit off. Red and Broccoli, cured of their bodyswap, hosted a Fortnite tournament. The idols held an hour-long concert in my honor. Big Nep was nowhere to be seen during this time.

I was playing Magic: The Gathering against a couple of Youtubers when Big Nep finally showed up. When that happened, Plutia vanished. The arrival had shown up in a dress that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight-

"Hey, dude! Your. Turn." snapped an impatient MiniLadd. We were basically gambling, throwing gift cards onto the table. One of the people watching threw a bag of credits into the middle of the table.

"I will use the Aeon's Torn to kill you." I say firmly. MiniLadd sighed as I shoveled in the credits. "Good game. I'm out." He got up and left the table. Big Nep walked over to me, smiling. "This is one heckuva birthday bash." she giggled. I nodded. "Yep."

She sighed, pulling up a chair to sit next to me. We hung out a little, and we enjoyed the birthday party to end all birthday parties without incident.


	28. Chapter 28

After the clock struck twelve, the party of the century ended. We all went our seperate ways, cleaning up after ourselves. I walked into the building I had come to call home and made my way up to our level. When I reached it, a very drunk Histoire floated to me.

"Heeey, Kenji." she droned, giggling randomly. She was drunk on red wine! The worst drunk there was! I sighed. "You are gonna have one helluva hangover." I said softly. She giggled like mad, but had enough consiousness to float over to the counter and land before she conked out.

I sighed, laying on the couch and conking out.

When I awoke, I looked over to Histy. She sat up, looking around. "What happened?" I sighed, replying, "You were drunk." She looked down, realizing she was in her nightgown, and she looked at me, red as a beet. She leveled her hand at me: "Ex nay on the atford Way!" A bolt of magic flew at me. I flew off the couch, and she darted off.

Neptune walked in. "Geez, one helluva party. I'm really sore from my performance yesterday." she groaned, stretching. She sat down on the couch. I got off the floor, groaning. I decided to cook my friends breakfast. I moved to cut up an onion to throw into a skillet with some eggs.

As I chopped the onion, my hand slipped, and the knife sliced into my good hand, hitting bone. I dropped the knife, blood coating the blade. "Son of a bitch!" I shouted, going over to the sink and washing my hand. Ow. Compa was at my side in a heartbeat once again. "What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed. "Just cut myself like an idiot." The healing factors kicked in, and the wound closed itself up instantly.

Neptune stared at me. "Is anybody gonna clean up that blood?" she asked. Bless this mess. The bloodstain vanished, and you could barely tell anything happened. Histoire floated into the room as I threw everything into the skillet. She said nothing as she landed on the counter next to the stove. She was now wearing her proper uinform. I soon finished the breakfast, and set it on the counter.

Sitting down on the couch, I sighed. Suddenly, off in the distance, I heard the sound of metal hitting whatever the walls are made out of. I opened one of the windows and looked out. A blue robot stuck to the building, taking pictures of whoever was unlucky enough to be showering right now.

I used my grappling hook to yank the robot through the window. He landed on the couch with a thud. Neptune jumped. "So. you've been spying on us, have you?" I snapped. The robot looked up. "I was just getting a picture of Lady Uni!" he protested. Said caniddate walked in. "What's up?" I wordlessly showed Uni the photo. "This robot took some photos of you." I replied. Her eyes went huge. "**EEEEEEEEEK! **P-P-Pervert!" she shrieked, kicking the robot over and over again where the sun don't shine. The robot backed off. "Five-Greed-"

I snapped my fingers and the papers he was throwing burst into flame. The robot froze. I then cast electric magic, causing the robot to collapse. Steammax. "Who sent you?" I said carefully. Steammax shrugged. "I don't know." he replied. Bad answer. I held up the photos he took. "Tell me, or your photos burn." The robot lost all composure. "Ok, ok, I was sent by Rei, she told me to get info for Magic, that's all I know!" he cried.

I looked to the others. "Get him to Basilicom. Uni, the photos are yours. Do what you must." She nodded, walking off. The robot was dragged off. I had even more questions. Suddenly, it hit me. Steammax was talking about CFW Magic! Panicked expressions appeared as others came to the same conclusion. Neptune sighed. "Now this is an Avengers level threat. Go get Nepgear."

I walked to Nepgear's room. I was not gonna repeat the same mistake I made earlier. I pulled out an airhorn. I knocked on the door a few times. Nothing. I gave the airhorn a hearty squeeze.

I heard a shriek, accompanied by clothes rustling. I sat by the door and waited. Nepgear's head poked out. "Come in, I've been expecting you." She guided me into the room, sitting down on the bed. She motioned for me to sit down next to her. I did so. She sighed.

"So, you heard the news?" I asked. She nodded. "I never thought I'd hear that name be mentioned ever again." Nepgear sighed. "Kind of a shocker." I nodded. "So, what do we-"

Suddenly the building shook, knocking over books and shelves. I fell onto Nepgear, ignoring the fact that I groped her by mistake. I got up and looked outside. There sat CFW Magic, floating up to me and Nepgear. And the felon had a bone to pick with Nepgear, for some reason.

Neptune stepped into the room. She glared at Magic, looking rather pissed. "You shouldn't have come here." she snarled, acting off-character. Magic laughed. "I just came to put all of you into the graveyard." I growled. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" I retorted. The felon turned to me. "Oh? A male counterpart? Did Nepgear finally get a boyfriend?" Nepgear blushed. "No way!" she replied, transforming.

Suddenly, a gold wave knocked her off her feet. She screamed, before she hit a wall and went limp. I rushed to her side. "Oh, no, no, no, no..." I whispered. Magic chuckled. "You seem to care for her. But you waste my time." Gold chains flew at me. I dodged them. Magic frowned. "Impossible." she muttered, just as my friends began to fill the room.

"Fine. I don't need the leaders- all I need is you." I was taken off my feet as I felt myself falling, into a void. I hit ground, and I lost consiousness.

When I awoke, I got up. I was surrounded by broken televisions. Consoles that never sold. Rip- off games that were never played. I came to the horrifying realization- I had been sent to a bad place. For the first time in a long time, I was truly alone. Afraid. In this hell they called Gamindustri Graveyard.


	29. Chapter 29

I walk around, trying to get a bearing of my surroundings. As I walk around, I run into someone I have not seen in a while- Croire. I ducked behind a television as I listened closely. I watched in horror as a figure appeared: Arfoire! I heard a laugh from Croire. "Nice meeting you finally." she giggled.

"So, you've been prepping. I'm impressed." Arfoire giggled. I nudged the small tower of televisions with my elbow. Oops. The tower collapsed, sending shards of broken glass everywhere. "Oh? Is this the human you were talking about?" she asked.

"Yep." she giggled. I stood up, my cover blown. "You took everything from me, you bitch." I snarled. Arfoire sighed. "I don't even know who you are." she replied. I paused. "Don't play that game with me." I snapped. "You know what you did."

Arfoire snapped her fingers. Black tentacles flung themselves at me. I blocked them with ease. She grinned. "So you think you can fight me?" she asked, drawing her sword and lunging at me. I dodged and struck the fiend from behind.

She sighed, continuing her assault. I blocked and dodged each attack. "I expect you to _die_." Arfoire snapped, as she shifted into her Diety of Sin form. She then began to hurl balls of magic at me. I then realized what I needed to do- I ran up to it and punched it in the jaw. Arfoire paused, giving me enough time to launch a flurry of punches- each punch embedded with Holy.

The daemon continued to take boatloads of damage, but still remained standing. She then began to use her limbs to swing at me, hoping to knock me off my feet. She then shouted, "_Alpha One!" _A huge ball of fire was flung at me. "White Nova!" I shouted, and a white bead appeared in front of me, landing softly on the ground.

The following blast was deafening. Arfoire shrieked, and I was flung backwards, right into the forcefield. Arfoire flew away in kind. I suddenly started floating as I caught myself mid-air. I set myself down slowly. I repelled another high-power attack as I tried to think of a solution. Then I realized I had to try going to another dimension.

_Take me to the Megadimension!_ Suddenly I was falling. I soon landed on something quite soft. I rolled onto my side. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Noire. "Who are you?" she asked. Huh? I sighed. Must be a different version of a person. I sighed. "Nice outfit, Noire." She blushed and turned her head to the side. "O-of course it's nice, i-idiot! I picked it out myself!" she retorted. "A--anyways I have to take you to Histoire, since you're not on record. Come wirh me!"

She grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the city. I simply began to walk with her, matching her pace. She began to walk faster. I simply allowed her to be faster at this point. Let her exhaust herself if she wants to, I say. Not very long after, we reach the city center. A futuristic vibe surrounded the city.

We soon reached the elevator, and Noire and I walked in. She feverishly pressed a button, and we began to ascend. She avoided direct eye contact with me, making it pratically impossible to hold a direct conversation with her. So I waited silently. Soon the metal doors creaked open, and we stepped out.

The Megadimension version of Noire grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the hall. I soon found myself in the custody of this dimension's Histoire. She looked a bit younger in comparison to the living tomb I'm aquainted to, but in most aspects, almost the same person. She was talking to someone when I walked in.

"You better start shaping up and doing something, or _so help me,_ I swear I'm gonna- Huh?" She glanced over to me. "So you're the boy Plutia's been moaning in her sleep about." she sighed. I swore Plutia almost hit the floor. She rushed over to me in the most out-of-character move. "Where have you been? I've been so worried!" she said aloud.

Footsteps echoed down the hall as this dimension's Vert stepped into the room. She squealed when she saw me, embracing me in a tight hug. "This is the boy! He's so cuuuuuuute!" I sighed softly. The megadimension Histoire shook her head.

Vert giggled. "I'm so adopting you! Now I'm your big sister!" she suggested playfully. I decided on something else to call her. "Can I call you... Mama Vert?" I ask. Suddenly I hear a growl. I turn around and I am met with a very angry looking Megadimension-version Blanc.

But she didn't do anything. I saw her begin to take slow breaths. She soon calmed down. Vert is the opposite. Her cheeks are a brilliant red, and she giggled softly. Histoire sighed. "So, you need to get back to your dimension as soon as possible." I nodded.

I then saw the other Noire turn around and sit on the couch. I decided to step outside with the other Histoire. She glanced at me. "You are one strange boy." she inquired. "Well, anyways, it is only fitting to get you back as quickly as possible. Opening the portal- now!" Once again, I was falling. And I landed hard on my back.

When I got up, I saw everyone looking quite suprised. Neptune spoke up first. "That was fast." I told them of my findings.

Their cheerful expressions slowly turned to those of horror. Histoire sighed. "For crying out loud!" she growled. "Why won't our dimension's Arfoire stay dead?" Nepgear sighs. "Guess it's time to prepare Gehaburn."

She took me to the elevator and soon we were heading down to the vaults. As I stepped in, I was taken back by the vaults. The vaults were made of fifty percent concrete, fifty percent titanium, built to withstand something much stronger than a CPU. With millitairy-grade encoding, the vault was pretty much impregnatable. The vault only opens in broad daylight, when the base is at it's most guarded.

Nepgear took me to one of the vaults and swiped her card. It was after noon, so clearly, it wasn't going to open. Alas, the door creaked open. She giggled. "I have my ways." Nepgear remarked, as we stepped into the vault. The Gehaburn sat on the pedistal, surrounded by a forcefield. She put her hand through it and pulled the sword out of the forcefield. She holstered it on her back, putting it into a custom scabbard made for it.

I then heard crashing as alarms blared. Someone had broken into one of the vaults! I ran to the entrance, where I saw CFW Magic hammering at the vault. Three strides later and my fist was slammed into Magic's face. She flew backwards into the wall. I was going to kick her ass this time! But she flew off, through the gaping hole in the side of the building.

"Coward!" I roared, shaking with anger. Nepgear sighed. "She's running." It didn't take long for the others to come running. That's when I spot it- a huge dragon wreaking havoc outside. I launched myself out of the building, activating my suit as I soared towards the dragon. Unsheathing Gehaburn, it glowed with power. I landed on the dragon, and I sliced with the sword.

"_YAAAH!" _Red light burst forth, with sounds of flesh meeting blade filled the air. With one slash, I had landed a fatal wound. The spiked dragon fell, as I watched a Red Nation battleship flee. As I watched, the dragon fell to the earth. Quickly, I began slicing it up as my party approached. "What are you doing?" asked Noire. I answered quickly. "Dragon fillets sell very well in Leanbox." She sighed in response. "Whatever." I would put the meat on the market as soon as possible.


	30. Chapter 30

I quickly sent the dragon meat to the market and kept the head. I walked into the questroom and the lady at the counter greeted me as usual. "I am here to claim the bounty for the spiked dragon." I announced. A bunch of the patrons crowded around me. The lady sighed. "Can you give me any proof?" she asked. I peeled back the plastic canvas tent I had the dragon head in. "Is that enough proof?" She quickly nodded, and handed over the credits.

I walked out of the store with 10,000 credits in one hand, and a dragon head in the other. As soon as I reached the dock, my draginmeat sale was bombarded by traders, sales being rung up by the dozens. When all was over, I had an additional 20,000 credits added to my bag.

I took the dragon head back to HQ. I stepped into the living room and set the dragon head onto a platter so that the blood would drain into it, so the blood could be brewed into a very fine, and very expensive wine. The simplest thing to do would be to get the barrels into Megadimension, and wait a few days to collect it. Each bottle could fetch 5 million credits each, since very expensive ingredients are used, including flowers from Celestia. It would not be an easy task.

At that moment, I heard a shriek. I ran into the kichen. Histoire stared at the dragon head. "What's up?" I asked. In response, Histy turned to me, fire in her eyes as she responded.

"You know what's up! You left a dragon head on the counter!" she snapped. "At least leave it on your own table!" I shrugged. "Just making some dragon wine." She frowned. "And why, may I ask, are you doing that?" I responded quickly. "To benefit the army." Floating over to me, Histy looked at me softly. "Promise you'll make me a bottle?" I sighed. "Of couse I will."

She smiled. "Carry on, then. I was wondering why I was receiving these buckets of dragonblood." The thing is, the alcohol level in the blood was enough to get somebody drunk from one drop. So some of the alcohol needed to be burned from the blood. This was a tedious process, as you must put out the fire at a precise moment, or it will explode.

Instead of wheat, celestial lotuses and caviar are added to the brew when it has cooled down to room temperature. The lotuses ferment the blood for ten years, then it is ready for consumption. Many CPUs have only had the chance to drink it once. The bottles would be split between the nations to be sold.

I walked to the infirmary and was about to open the door when I heard clothes hitting the floor. I decided to knock. The rapping on the door got the attention of whoever was on the other side. "Just a sec!" came the voice of Uni, who quickly answered the door. As it opened, I sighed. "I just need to get some- um, holy desu." I turned around quickly. "Huh? What's... wrong...?"

I heard a shriek, and I jumped, running for it. I tripped on a stray wire and fell into the bookshelf, sending dictionaries and picture books everywhere. Just like that, everything went black.

When I awoke, Noire was at my side. She shook her head. "Tsk tsk. If only you weren't such a perv." I rose quickly. "What are you two doing here?" Uni sighed. "Just visiting." she replied. "Nepgear insisted."

I had walked in on Uni changing by mistake.

I heard footsteps as Nepgear appeared in the doorway. She giggled. "Bonjour, Kenji. Ça va?" she greeted. I sighed. "Comme ci comme ça. Et vous?" I replied. She responded with, "Très bien, merci." I knew both French and English very well, so communicating in both languages was a breeze.

"I don't know why you brought me here."

They had brought me to a R-18 beach, where you are allowed to take off all of your clothes in public. I was brought before a console in an enclosed room. The onscreen assistant asked me if I was over 18. I tapped yes. It told me to have a nice day as I walked out of the booth.

The beach was pretty much deserted, as it was pretty late in the day. The beach was closed to anyone without permission from Basilicom, which I had. I sighed as the cool breeze blew over me. I heard a giggle from Neptune. "At least take your shirt off." she joked.

It was hot for a sunset. I obeyed and took my shirt off. Neptune looked at me, blood dribbling from her nose. Nepgear was busy talking to Uni. "This swimsuit is kinda embarrassing... but..." Uni began.

Nepgear sighed. "You are so beautiful. I love it." Uni blushed. I then notice a familiar voice. I turn to see Sadie and Big Nep in their favorite swimsuits. "I wonder why we don't hang out most of the time."

Big Nep surveyed. "We get along pretty well." I shrugged and answered automatically, "That's something you should ask the creators of the video game series, anime, and fanfic, not me." Whatever.

I walk to the water. I notice that Noire is looking pretty shy. I sigh as I walk over to her. She looks directly at me. My gaze immediately looks into the CPUs eyes. As I get close, Noire blushes. Not too close, just close enough to possibly graze her with my hand but not close enough to invade her personal space. "You look kinda flushed." I told her. "Are you overheating?"

Noire looked away. "O-of course not." she replied. "I-I just..." I hold out my hand to her, gesturing her towards the water. She hesitated, then held her hand out to me. I took it and guided her towards the water. I stepped in first.

I shuddered as cold water flowed around my foot. But it felt great against the hot sunset. Noire sighed as she too stepped into the water. Everyone else had decided to step into the water as well. Noire looked over at a beach ball that was floating on the waves. "Wanna play?" I ask. Noire sighs. "Fine." We begin bouncing the ball back and fourth to each other. Noire was very competitive, but hostility quickly faded as Noire began to enjoy herself

Soon, both me and her were laughing and playing, having a blast in the process. We then decided to actually play some volleyball. Minutes turned into hours as the sunset faded into moonlight. We took another dip to cool off and then, it was time to leave. I began drying myself off and putting my clothing back on.

Within ten minutes, we were back in the car. I began driving back to the HQ. We had to make a stop past the airport so that Uni and Noire could get back home. When we got there, Uni and Noire stepped out of the car. "Let's head home, sis." Noire stated firmly. As Noire shifted into jet form, Nepgear ran out after Uni. The two looked at each other.

What happened next was poetry. Nepgear wrapped her arm around Uni's waist and kissed her. Foot popping, handholding and all. I waited in silence. I reached for some tissues. "Kenji? Are... are you crying?" asked Neptune. I choked out, "_Oui!_" But these were tears of joy, of fulfillment. Eventually as the two lovers separated, I was able to get ahold of myself.

We watched as Noire and Uni flew off into the horizon. Nepgear got back into the car, and we continued to drive home. When we pulled up to the HQ, the place looked vacant. We quickly went into the HQ, since we were so tired. Climbing into the elevator, we began our ascent.

We soon walked into the living room. I felt uneasy. "It's so dark...and why is there boss music playing?" Neptune hissed. "Ow! You stepped on my foot!" she barked. I apologized. "Is Histy asleep?" I asked. Nepgear shrugged. "It appears so." she replied. I sighed. "I'll make some tea in the morning." I proposed.

"And what, may I ask, are you planning to do after that?" asked Histy. "Is there anything wrong here?" Neptune shook her head. "Nothing's wrong." Histoire sighed as she pointed at a paper under the clock, turning on the light at the same time. "Care to try again?" she asked. I read the paper. It told us the curfew was midnight. It was one in the morning.

Shoot. I forgot about the curfew! Histy shrugged. "I was going to give you all a talking to, but I realized that I should give you three my special treatment. Big Nep, Plutie, you two go into that room right there." The two obeyed. "So, what punishment were you-"

Before I could finish, Histy double slapped me. The punishment was quick and effective. I fell to the ground. "Histy, what the-" Before Neptune could finish her sentence, Histy punched her in the stomach. She collapsed. Nepgear didn't get to say anything before she is kicked in the face. She is sent into a bookshelf with the force of the blow.

Histy walks away as we get up from our injuries. "You three could've gotten away with goofing off. Why didn't you get the blind eye?" she growled. "Because you pissed me off. Compa will treat your injuries. After that, go to sleep _or I'll put you to sleep." _ She slammed the door. We just drank our healing potions and conked out. It wasn't worth a fight.


End file.
